Song of Scarlett and Gold
by Sinless14
Summary: The courage of a Lion. Alertness of a Stagg. Determination of a Wolf. A Wraith like a Dragon and of course the Cunning of a Fox. Westros will find itself in the company of a rather unique and special assassin. House Lannister will under stand that Crimson and Gold means little to Scarlett and gold. RaTed R For Mature Audience.
1. Episode I: From North to the Throne

**okay, I know I haven't been the most reliable updater and auther but to hell with it all. I have an idea, it gets on paper and then onto my computer. And then, I post for you all to see. Well hears another idea of mines.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Game of Thrones, Not mine got it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode I: From the North to the Throne.<strong>

Never trust a Lannister….no no no, Hear me roar!; wait that's not right….a Lannister always pays his debts. Well whatever it is, it's a lie. I am the youngest Child of Tywin Lannister; Youngest half sibling to Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion Lannister. Uncle to Joffrey, Myrella, and Tommen Baratheon. I've been given many names, bastard, Hill, a boy who knows too much. But lately I've been called a different name. The Scarlett Fox. I've been told my tongue of silver tongue could get me out of trouble and my niche for always tricking someone into anything also helps. But I guess you want to know who I am and all; although I don't feel like telling you, I suppose I could this one time. I am Naruto Lannister; The Scarlett Fox and master of thieves. There, you know who I am, so I guess we can get on with this adventure of politics, war, sex and murder.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

**North: Winterfell**

The north. With all the evergreens and flora. It was still a blistering cold place to be. The royal ride north to visit the king of north was uneventful to say the least. Naruto rode from behind on his steed, wearing a mixture of leather and plate armor that looked to be more like robes than anything else. And to make the armor even more exotic; his cowl resembled the shape of a fox head. He let out a low groan, pulling on the reins a bit to speed up; coming along the left of the carriage to look inside to his sister. He could feel a cold draft come through as he muttered under his breath. It was made for the cold…well not yet anyways. He looked back into the carriage and cleared his throat.

"What is it now Naruto?" Cersei asked, not even looking in his direction. She was getting annoyed with his plentiful questions on the trip.

"Why is it so fucking cold up here?" Naruto asked; "And why did I have to come along for this ride? I was better off stay back at Kings Landing, managing the Den." Cersei let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. She knew what Naruto was talking about, hell everyone knows what Naruto means when he says 'Den'. It was his brothel, home and safe house.

"Because, you are the only one I trust over Joffrey."

"Bullshit. I'd beat the spoiled brat a new one." Naruto gave her a blank glare before raising a brow; "You are afraid he might end up doing something stupid in front of the Starrks." Cersei rolled her eyes and gave him a short nod. "Fine, I'll keep him in line. But expect a few black and blues to come." With that Naruto slowed down to watch over the rear once more; this time accompanied by his other older siblings; Tyrion. The dwarf.

It was once again a silent ride north. The twenty day ride came to an end when the stone gates of Winterfell came into view. The oldest Castle of all of Westeros. Naruto raised a golden brow at the walls. In his head, he was already calculating his route, climb, fall trajectory. Speed he would need. It was no secret to the Lannisters that Naruto was gifted. The boy could climb anything and fall with little to no effort. And his jumping skills. Ever since the boy was young at six, he was always able to leap at great heights. Add in his agility and his flexibility; the boy was a natural acrobat. They rode through the gates, and to his surprise everyone kneeled before them as they went by.

The short ride through the hold and castle was eventful if anything was to go by the cheesy smile on Naruto's face. He was already picking out who he was planning on bedding for the duration of his stay in the North. And then everything came to a stop. Before them was Lord Eddard Starrk with his wife; Lady Catlyn Starrk. Along with their children, Robert, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Starrk. And then he saw the so called bastard child of the north. Jon Snow. Naruto pulled his horse alongside the carriage before stopping in for front. He scowled a bit, watching his nephew be cocky and hand his horse over to snow with an insult. And then his attention turned to Robert Baratheon as he shamed himself upon getting off his own horse. Needed a set of steps to do so. Naruto could only snicker a little as Jon came to stand alongside him.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Jon asked Naruto as he held onto the reins of Joffrey's horse.

"Yeah…wasn't by choice if you ask me." Naruto replied as Robert spoke with Eddard; "So…Catlyn still dislikes you?"

"Sadly enough. After you left everything went back to the same." Jon answered; "But, at least she lets me join the table every now and then." Naruto gave a nod before dismounting his horse; "I'll see to it that Kushina is feed my Naruto."

"Please do so." Naruto walked off and over towards the two talking lords. His hands found their rest in the pockets of his cloak as his steps became more slowly driven. Before he could reach the two lords he was stopped by the heir to the north. Tilting his head ever so slightly he looked at Rob with a raised brow.

"Yes Rob?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you back again?" He asks, his tone was cold and laced with venom. Rob Starrk never liked Naruto; he viewed our blond as a nuisance and a pest.

"Because Starrk, my sister asked for me." Naruto returned with the same cold tone and venom; "And don't worry, I promise to be a little bit more gentle with your whore." Naruto laughed as he pushed his way through. He wasn't in the mood for the idle threats that came from the eldest Starrk son.

It was close to the dusk and everyone was in a scurry to prepare the meal for the royal family. Everyone could be accounted for, from the king himself already dunk off his ass to the queen 'socializing' with Lady Catlyn. Even the children could be found. But when it came down to the close hour to meal. Naruto could not be found at all. Instead, Jaime and Tyrion were out looking very low. Naruto actually found himself a tree to nap in. High off the ground and well shaded by the canopies. His cowl covered his whole upper side of his head; his arms crossed and his left leg hanged loose from the branch. He was snoring lightly and muttered a few highly provocative words about a certain lady he knew. And then he went back to snoring.

It didn't take long for the two Lannisters to find their younger brother, mainly due to the fact he left a note under the tree telling them to look up. That was easy. The hard part was waking him up and getting him to come down without causing any damage to the area around them. Jaime went first, using a rock. He threw it up at Naruto and missed him completely. Tyrion laughed a little and did his attempt which was close to the same thing. This time, he only barely hit Naruto which was enough to make the fox themed blond shrug a little in the tree. This went on for a good ten minutes; each time Naruto got hit; he would only shrug it off. It wasn't until Jon came around and looked at the two before looking up. He smiled a little and spoke.

"Trying to wake him?" Jon asked.

"Yes, our sister wants him dressed and ready for the party in a hour." Tyrion answered as he threw a rock up. Jon laughed a little and shook his head.

"Mind if I try?"

"By all means boy. Go right ahead." Jon let out a sigh and looked up before smiling.

"Yo Naruto!" He yelled; "Annabelle from down the way told me she's pregnant!" Jon only smirked and took a step back as the two brothers looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't see how that wo-." Jaime said only to be cut offed by Naruto falling down from the tree in a panic.

"Fuck no. Fuck no fuck no!" Naruto yelled in a panic as he looked around; "I'm screwed, totally screwed Jon. If her husband finds out about that I'm not going to make the night." Jon on the other hand starting laugh; holding his side as Naruto looked at him blankly with a raised brow. "Jon…you were lying right?" He asked, ah to carefully. Jon nodded his head and walked away; "Dude, that is totally not cool!" Naruto barked, walking after the bastard son; with his brothers not too far behind.

The fest was lively, livelier then Naruto could imagine. He sat back on the bench, looking down the table at everyone stuffing their faces with food. His eyes went over towards Joffery who was boosting about his so called deeds; and then over to Robb Starrk who was glaring a hole through his skull. Naruto let out a sigh and lifted up his tankard to take a drink. Closing his eyes and sighed. He could feel each and every presence around him. From the Baratheon King to the spoiled wannabe Lannister King. Then he felt someone take a seat next to him and the scent of lilac, lavender and silk hit his nose. He basked in the scent before opening his eyes to see his sister sitting next to him. Cersei would do that time to time, when her husband and king was off fucking whores and making more bastard children; she would spend time with her half-brother.

Cersei couldn't stand the sight of Robert Baratheon making out with mead girl. It made her sick to her stomach, even more then Jaime having his way with her. She needed to get some air, some alone time. So she left the company of Lady Starrk and made her way around the room. Its wasn't until she came across her younger brother. She took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew Naruto could smell her, he always could. She let out a low sigh and rest her hands in her lap.

"Sick of seeing the fat ass be a horny ass?" Naruto asked, taking more sips from his tankard.

"He is your king you know." She scowled and barked; "And you should respect my husband more."

"My king hangs between my legs and you bow to it every now and then." Naruto cracked and drank some more. Cersei moved her head from his shoulder and looked at her brother like he grew another head. Naruto looked over at her with a raise brow and took another swig of his wine; "What? You know it's true." Cersei narrowed her eyes and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You agree never to talk about that in the presence of the public." She threatened, or tried to but Naruto knew better.

"Then why is your hand on my cock at the moment." He pointed down, letting her know that her right hand was resting on his crotch. Her face went to a scarlet color and she removed her hand, looking away.

"I-I hate it when you do that." She muttered. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked off to the distance.

"You know, no one will notice if you get under the table right now." She turned around and looked at him. The sound of a hand meeting a face echoed in the busy and loud hall as everyone turned to look at the two with a raised brow.

"Woah…didn't take you to be into punishing your toys." Naruto laughed. Cersei tried her best not to break her baring and let out sigh, returning to resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"Sister." Naruto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Joffery is a little cunt." He laughed only to hear Cersei laugh with him.

Speaking of the blond little shit stain called Joffery Lannister, I mean Baratheon. He was sitting beside Sansa talking over stories of his adventures in Kings Landing and Sansa was eating it up like nothing. She would swoon and sigh, bat her eyelashes as the prince go on through his stories. Sansa didn't even know why she was doing it. If she were to guess; it had to be the fact she was obsess with a blond hair, blue eyes Lannister. She direted her eyes from Joffery and over towards Naruto; a frown cased across her face at the sight of the Queen laughing with him.

Joffery notice Sansa's lack of attention on him and frown. Following her line of sight over towards his uncle and mother. A growl escaped his lips as he clenched his fist around the horn cup of wine. He could never understand the obsession women had with his uncle. Everywhere he would go; if his uncle was around. He got the attention. It furriated the prince to no end. Even his siblings took a liking to their uncle. Joffery let out a cough; making Sansa return her attention to him. A smirk grew on his face at the new attention he got; but it only lasted a second as food made purchase on Sansa's face. The room went quiet as everyone turned to look at little Arya with a goofy grin on her face and another spoon filled with mushed greens. Before she had the chance to fire it off, Rob came up behind her and sent her off to her room. Naruto let out a small laugh along with Sansa before they went back to their business at the party.

The sun began to rise over Winterfell and the north. Its orange rays breaking through the heavy drape into room long eastern walls and rooms. People were already up and about, working down in the kitchen and tending to the fields. Looming over the hills towards the farms, one could the morning crap picking starting to begin and soon the cattle let loose. It was a quiet morning for the most part and very few people were ruining it. Coming long the eastern wall, up the stairs and around the bend we could see the loose locks of gold poking out from beneath fur pelt blankets and sheets. Naruto let out a groan in his sleep, moving a bit upwards to free his head and face from under the fur. He opened his deep blue pools for eyes and looked around the room. Wincing a little as his eyes came in contact with the sun. Pulling his arm over his eyes to shield them from the rays he heard a grunt and a moan. Freezing in mid motion he looked down to see his stomach area slightly bigger than normal.

He knew someone was under the fur and on top of him; he could feel his lack of clothing too; which brought him to the conclusion that he had company in his bed chamber. He brought his hands down and under the fur, traveling down the person's body to feel each and every curve that they had. He could only smirk and lay his head back down on the feather pillow and let out a grunt as he brought his hands up under the lady in his bed and pull her up. To his surprise, the sight of golden blonde hair became visible. He brushed her hair back to see her still sleeping, nice and calm. He liked her better this way; she was less of a queen and more of a lady. He was brought out of his stupor by the sound of pounding on his door. He let out a groan and sat up a bit, watching Cersei fall a little to rest on his stomach a bit more.

"What?" He called out, not too loud to wake his sleeping sister.

"Lord Lannister, the king wants to know if you seen her grace?" Said a voice that Naruto recognized was Jon.

"Jon, I have. She said something about taking a ride around the city to clear her head for some reason." Naruto answered.

"Damn it." He heard Jon muttered; "Thanks Naruto. I'll let the king know." Naruto could hear Jon walk away and let out a sigh. He pulled the fur pelts away to see Cersei still dressed in her sleep gown. He nudged her a little, waking her up.

"Horseback riding around the keep?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"Yep. Best get dressed. Jon should be down at the stables to check if your horse is gone. Cersei let out a yawn and sat up on Naruto's lap and stretched. She gave him a look over and sighed; crawling off Naruto and out of the bed.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she looked for something to wear over sleep gown. Naruto reached over and gave Cersei's ass a slap, laughing as she looked over at him with smirk and blew him a kiss before walking towards the door; with a limp. Naruto watched his sister walk off and out of his room and climbed out of his bed. He stood the same as the day he was born and looked out of the window at the rising sun with a smirk on his face. He had a good feeling about today.

Naruto walked into the dining hall to see very few people eating. He stood and looked around, taking in everyone around him. Robb Stark was eating with the Greyjoy ward. Arya and Bran were feeding their growing Direwolves. And then there was his imp brother Tyrion talking with his nieces and nephews while eating as well. He stepped down from the small perch and makes his way over to the table. As he walked by food maids he gave out orders.

"Oh, I'd like a plate of smoked sausage, blacken bacon and potatoes." He said making his way over to the table; "Oh and some honey oat soaked in milk. And a tankard of honeybrew mead." He climbed up to the table and took a seat next to his brother.

"Moring fox." Tyrion said as he ate.

"Imp." Naruto muttered, stealing a piece of toast from his nephews plate; "Maid, also bring me plenty of toast." Naruto was mildly happy this morning, which was odd to his brother as Naruto wasn't a morning person. His steward back at Casterly Rock and attest to that, mainly due to the poor soul having scar's form Naruto lashing out at the boy in the morning.

"You are oddly in a good mood little brother." Tyrion muttered before going back to drinking his morning wine.

"I have good morning's dear older smaller brother." Naruto replied as he watches the maid lay down plate after plate of his breakfast; "They are not just as frequent."

"Well…what is this I hear about the young wolf lord challenging you to a spar?"

"He did?" Naruto ask, with a brow rise slowly chewing; "I don't remember that." He swallowed and turn to see Robb glaring hard; "Did we agree on a time?"

"After you finish your food Lord Naruto." Jon said as he joined them at the table; "And you accepted the challenge last night, between drinking a tankard of mead and groping one of the mead maids."

"Explains the warmth and the moans this morning." He muttered, accepting the challenge once more. "So…wagers?" He smirked and turned around to look at the young wolf lord.

"100 gold dragons on you little brother." Tyrion said, dropping a sack of gold on the table.

"I'd make that if I had the money." Jon muttered only to see Naruto open his purse and drop a small sack of gold on the table.

"I'll spot you this time." He laughed.

"I see your bet and raise it another hundred Gold Dragons on Robb Stark." The Greyjoy ward said out loud; making Robb smirk a bit more as he looked eyes on Naruto.

Naruto returned the glare and reached into his coat, pulling out the Twins. Tyrion let out a gasp along which his nephew and nieces. The Twins were a pair of daggers, made from Valerian steel and dragon bone. They were unique and very rare set of weapons. They were one of a kind, with a unique addition that your normal daggers. At the hilt was a ring about the size and width of a finger. Naruto slide his middle finger into one of the rings and gave the daggers a spin, adding more onto his intimidation act. This was going to be a very interesting spar in a moment.

"You don't scare me Lannister." Robb barked, narrowing his eyes.

"All wolves say that when facing a lion." Naruto replied; "You are nothing but a lil pup facing an apex predator.

"I'll match that and raise you three hundred Greyjoy." Said a deep voice. Everyone turned to see Robert standing at the top of the steps; "On Naruto winning. I've seen the lad fight, he's a predator." Robert laughed loudly as Ned came around and matched the price.

"My son will win."

"You hope."

"I know." Naruto turned back around, letting his brother-in-law argue with his friend and went back to eating his breakfast. He was going to need all the energy he could get for this match; mainly due to the feeling this was going to be very, very hard spar.

**Winterfell: Training Circle**

The training circle was up and most if not everyone in both, well all three families were present to watch. Starks, Baratheon and Lannister. Everyone stood and sat around the circle and watch as the two combatants prepare to fight. Even though Lady Stark only wanted them to use practice swords, the words and whinning of the soon to be King changed the terms. Joffery wanted to see if his uncle could be killed in this spar and complained about the lack of real blades, in turn made his father and king make the demand that both Robb and Naruto use real steel and sharpen blades. Both comply with little to no complain.

Robb was in his corner with Greyjoy sharpening his sword and talking plans with his friend and ward. They needed to figure out how to put the lion down and fast. They each know of the rumors around the youngest Lannister. He was quick, agile and lethal up close. Robb gave a few nods, hearing Greyjoys words and brushed him away. He gave his great sword a few test swings to find its weight and balance before approaching the circle, ready to spar.

On the other side was Naruto; who had his arms crossed and cowl up over his head. To everyone around him he looked like he belongs across the narrow sea and with one of the other kingdoms. He let out a sigh and gave his neck a crack step back to stand next to his oldest brother; the Kingslayer Jaime. Jaime gave him a few words of tactics and mentioned a few things about northern fighting. Naruto took them into consideration and step into the circle, reaching into his cloak and pulled out the Twins, giving them a spin and took his ready position. Both daggers held in a reverse grip arms crossed.

"Now, I want this to be a clean fight." Said Robert with a laugh; "But be sure to fuck him up a good one Naruto."

"With pleasure my lord." Naruto whispered, taking a step to his right. Robb followed in step, each circling the other with their eyes locked.

"Then, get on with the bloody fight!" Robert roared. That was Robb's cue to strike and fast.

Robb brought his great sword down only to be surprised on how easy it was for Naruto to block and hold the massive sword against his smaller daggers. The weight of the sword coming down upon Naruto, and he only barely bent his knees to holding it. From under his cowl, Robb could see his cold blue eyes pierce freely. The cries of steel grinding against each other echoed as Naruto dragged his daggers along the great sword. Robb felt a foot connect to his stomach, a fluid roundhouse kick let loose from Naruto. Robb staggered back a little. Surprised at the fighting style Naruto had. He heard the rumors that Naruto doesn't fight like a southerner nor a northerner or any other swordsman style. He was too loose and free; and his daggers gave him little to no breathing room. Robb was knocked out of his train of thought as he had to roll over to dodge a vertical slash from Naruto. Using his now gaining momentum, he returned the favor and went for a vertical slash; aiming to remove Naruto's left arm from his shoulder. _Clank _and _scrap. _Robbs sword was blocked again, this time on the inside of Naruto's left arm and dagger.

Naruto was grinning like a mad man under his cowl. He was toying with the young wolf, trying to see how the wolf would think. Robb was a good swords man; his skills with his great sword said that. But Naruto was better fit and had the advantage. Naruto was more close range fighter; he loved to get up close and personal with his opponents. Robb with his great sword; had more power the Naruto. But what Naruto lacked in power, he made up with speed.

It was already ten minutes into the fight and Naruto barely broken a sweat oppose to Robb who was panting hard. But unlike Robb who only bared a few scratches, Naruto was wearing more cuts.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Robb panted tossing his great sword aside and reached for his short sword; "Theron, my shield." Robb barked. Theron came into the ring with a circular shield with the Stark Family Sigil.

"I know that. I had more time to play with swords then you." Naruto paced back and forth, letting Robb get suited once more; "But you have skills, let's see that sword and shield combo." Robb gave a nod and ran forward, bashing Naruto's head against the shield. Naruto stumbled back, losing his balance quickly. He only had a split second to bring his daggers up as the short sword came at him. Blinks were slow for Naruto's eyes as he looked at the tip of the sword with fear. Robb withdrew his sword, and went to hacking downward; trying to implant his sword into Naruto's head. Naruto rolled to his left, watching as the sword misses him. With a reaction time that was tuned to perfection through many years of hazardous training; Naruto was able to turn around in time to catch an arrow. Holding it up at his face he smirked.

"Theron, glad you can join us." He said with a cocky smile. The Greyjoy ward stood with his bow arm out; an arrow already lined up for a shot. He spun around, blocking another sword attack from Rob and then destroying an arrow from Theron.

The fight went like this for a while; whenever Rob would attack, Theron was right behind him with an attack. Normally a plan like this would work against someone; due to low likelihood of them being able to strike. But against Naruto; it was futile. He could track both fighters, then again. He did cheat a little and watch the two of them bully Jon in a spar to learn their plan. Naruto found himself now fighting both; Robb with his short sword and shield and Theron with a long sword. Cries of steel against steel and the sudden increase if testosterone between all three males. Naruto was not sporting a sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to get air back into his lungs. His eyes moved between Theron and Rob, both looking the same as him; well Rob was worse off.

"Wanna call this a draw?" Naruto asked with a small smile. When he got no response; he only groan and brought his daggers back up.

He took this chance to analyze everyone around him. He was going to finish this here and now; mostly due to the fact he was getting tired and sore. He felt Therons foot leave the dirt as the ward made his attack. Naruto turned, bring his knee up and made contact with Theron's stomach; knocking the wind out of him. Once Theron fell to the floor; Naruto turned with blinding speed and let loose one of his daggers. Robb was shocked, bringing his shield up and felt the blade embed into the wood. Smirking; Robb lowered his shield and let out a gasp as Naruto pushed the young wolf down and saddled him; his second dagger poised at the wolfs neck.

"Submit." Naruto whispered; low enough for only Robb to hear.

"I submit, I submit!" He yelled; scared as the look in Naruto's eyes told him that he would have been dead if this was a real fight. Naruto smiled, and got up; offering his hand to help the wolf back onto his feet.

Everyone gasped at the sight; those who knew Naruto; knew he was lethal and dangerous. Joffery was mad; his uncle was still alive and was now taking all the attention. King Robert was clapping and laughing at the sight of a good fight. Ned could only pity his son as he knew the fox went easy on him; as for Theron….well he knew Naruto was just playing rough. Cersei had a smirk as she watch the one man she loved show off his skills. Arya and Bran were clapping; happy to see a spar and more on Arya side, see her older brother gets his ass handed to him. Sansa on the other hand. She had a deep blush as she looked over Naruto in lust glazed eyes. He was becoming more and more her prince charming; and she knew she was going to give him beautiful blond hair and blue eyed babies.

**Winterfell**

Naruto stumbled a little, trying to regaining his footing. It's been a little over three hours since the sparring match and most if not the whole castle was busy preparing for the nights food. Naruto on the other hand was not. He was tripping and stumbling around his bed chambers trying to fight off the pain that laid claim over his legs. He held onto the bed post, hunched over a little as his chest heaved. Everything behind him was in a mess; papers thrown everywhere, the chairs tipped over; couch on its side. It was like a storm went through the room. Naruto looked up to see his door and let out a groan; his muscles were begging him to stop and not move. Naruto let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. There was a gust of wind and the sound of tearing around him. When Naruto went to reopen them; he was somewhere else. A tree large, wide and pastel white with red leaves. It was surrounded my lush green grass with a small pond and flowers. He knew where he was. He let out a sigh, cracking the bones in his arms and back before departing the Godswood.

Naruto made his way through the hold, watching as people parted from him as if he was god himself. Naruto was getting tired of being in the north already; well more so tired of the cold. It wasn't his fault he grew up in warmer climates. He looked up from a stall he was standing at, an apple in hand to see a more southern style building. A smirk formed over his lips as he traded a few silver stags for the apple and made his way over. He pushes open the double oak doors and nearly gagged. From behind the doors, the smells and scents of oils and burning herbs escaped along with the smell of close intimate contact. He walked in and was greeted by the hostess; who in turn handed him a ledger to look at. Naruto made his ascend up the stair case and towards another more screen style set of doors. He opened the screen and walked in, heading over towards a desk and took a seat.

"Northern style money." He whispered; "Always hard to get; unless we are at war." He closed the ledger and dropped it on the table. He reach over for the already set chalice of wine and took a sip. He looked up as the screen to the room open up and a lady walk in. Her cloths hanging loose as her tits showed off to him.

"Yes?" He ask, his voice calm and stern.

"Master, the ladies didn't know you've returned to the Den." She said in a calm voice. Naruto gave her a nod and held up his chalice.

"Think you can fetch me more wine?" She bowed her head and walked over to table, picking up the wine pitcher and walked back; "And send the Mother in." She bowed her head again and walked away. Naruto went back to the book before him and started counting the coin that was marked down. He sat back, dropping his quill as the Mother walked in. She was more dressed and looked far better than the others.

"Mater Naruto. You called for me?" She asked.

"Of course. Where is the treasury?" Naruto asked.

"In the vault. Behind the banner." She answers, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, and your brother is here again."

"Which one I have three." Naruto asked, standing up; "Well there could only be two as one is swore to celibacy." He walked over the door as the Mother followed him; "You know what, never mind. I think I know whom you speak of." He walked down the stairs and around the bend towards the vault that was located behind the banner of House Stark.

He was about to open the vault when he felt a sudden chill down his spine. He looked over his shoulder before letting out growl almost primal in sound. He blurred out of view of the whore house matron and appeared not so far from his older twin siblings. He looked around before catching word of Bran falling from a tower. He gave them one quick glance before the sound of his fist meeting the side of Jamies face.

"You bloody fucking idiot!" He roared, before pushing both Cersei and Jamie into an empty room. He locked the door behind him before looking that the two of them; "Really? Here! Of all places, you fuck here?! And to make it worst; you push the young stark lord from the tower!"

"He fell dear brother." Jamie replied with a smile, rubbing his check.

"Bullshit. I taught Bran how to climb, anything short of a strong wind or a loose ledge will not knock the boy down. Try again Kingslayer."

"Stop it you two." Cersei plead; "We were surprised, we acted. We're sorry Naruto."

"I will see how bad the damage is, leave the both of you. Jamie; next time I find out you cock is in her cunt. I will cut it off." He let out a grown and walk out of the room and joined the rest of the Starks, giving his own condolences to the family.

It only took a few days for Naruto to sort everything out and even less time to learn what has been happening. Then, it was off to the south and back to Kings Landing along the kings' road.

**South: Kings Landing**

Naruto was relieved to back in the south. His trip to the north went a little better the he anticipated and he now had dirt on his sibling. Well he always did, but this time; it was enough to keep not only Cersei who he knew would follow him to the ends of the earth; but Jaime who never liked the younger blond. Naruto let out a sigh as he made his way through Flea Bottom towards the Red Keep. The loss of fur lined robes and heavy cloaks for more silk and satin robes. His dagger still rest behind his waist hidden from view. But what most people was shocked to see was the small curve style sword he was using as a make shift cane. The sheath was a creamy white with an oriental scarlet design. The blade was the same as his daggers' Valerian steel.

He walked into the courtyard to see Arya run by him with his niece and nephew not far behind. He smiled a little before frowning. Joffery was glaring at him. He walked pass the soon be king and into the keep; not even giving the boy a second glances on the way. He was met by Ned Stark who like himself was wondering why they were being called to the keep so early in the day. Naruto stood off to the side, watching Ned talk with Reny Baratheon; the younger brother to the current Baratheon king and Masters of Law. A smirk formed on Naruto lips as the three of them were soon accompanied by Lord Baelish; Master of Coin and Lord Varys; Master of Whispers. Balish took a single look at Naruto and the two was soon in a glare match. It was common knowledge around Kings Landing that Lord Balish didn't like Naruto due to the little fact that Naruto was out doing him in the business of whoring. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Baelish and walked off; entering the Small Council room.

"So we have the New Hand of the King." Renly stated, taking his seat; "And I've been told Naruto will be taking my brothers place as Lord of Ships?" Naruto raised a brow was about to speak when Ned spoke.

"Should we wait for his Grace to come?" Ned Asked and Lord Varys answered.

"King Robert is busy for small matters such as these. Hence why we of the small council take care of them. Like the Hand Toury for example."

"Sounds like your scheme behind his back and plot a coup." Naruto muttered, taking a seat in his new position chair. "How much is this 'Hands Toury' going to cost?"

"Well…a little over 21 thousand gold dragons." Lord Baelish answered. Naruto did a spit take with his wine and looked at Lord Baelish with a surprised look.

"Can the crown spare that much gold?" Ned asks; looking at everyone.

"Lord Stark." Naruto stated; "King Robert put the Crown in a debt so deep; even all the gold in Castely Rock can't pay it off; let alone see the sun from out the hole."

"The Crown is in debt?" Ned asked sounding surprised.

"Over 800 million Gold Dragons worth." Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head; "I blame the Master of Coin for not managing a budget with our Grace." Everyone turned to look at Lord Balish who could only smile in guilt.

"Anyways, what else is there to be handled?"

"A few of the hill tribe are at war again." Naruto said; "A few skirmishes have been seen along Kings Road. Then there is Prince Cunt…I mean Joffery's name day in the coming months. Possibly a wedding too. Along with a few ambassadors from across the narrow. So many things are coming up."

"Wedding? For whom?"

"Sansa and me." Naruto said with a blank face. Everyone at the table sat there in confusion before Ned broke in laughter followed by Naruto.

"Good one Naruto. I think I clearly said I'll think about it."

"Hey, I believe I am the only blond anyone can trust….well there a second one but our Grace wants her killed gutted, stuffed and put on display in his trophy room. But there is a matter that needs to be looked into Lord Stark. Something I only trust to a select hand few. Meet me at the Den and I'll explain the issue." Ned gave the blond a nod and looked at everyone else.

"Anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?"

"You are awfully knowledgeable on what's happens on Kings Landing young Naruto." Baelish said; "Where did you come across such information?"

"Simple. I asked the people what they know and they tell me." Naruto stated reaching over the table for the chalice of wine; "And besides, I have more ways of gaining information then the common use of whores. So last century." Naruto laughed heartily; "Renly my friend, how is your 'friend' doing?" Renly raised a brow and let out a sigh.

"He is doing well. Eager to show his skills to the new hand in the coming of days." Renly said softy; "and we all are."

"Sure. You are just eager for something else." Naruto smirked as he took a sip from his wine; "Well, is there anything else we need talk?" When he got no answer; Naruto gave a head nod and stood up. His right finding purchase on his cane fashioned from a sword and took his leave.

Lady Catlyn was in shock when she came into Kings Landing. From all of the beggars to the corrupted kings guard. From what she could tell; the city was filled with despair. She rode alongside Ser. Rodrick; who in turn was on nerves being in the capital. His eyes moved sharply, scanning the area for any threats that may pose a threat to his lady. His eyes fell upon a mass of orange in the distance; before sparks of gold reflect of the high noon sun. From what he could make out; it was someone of importance as everyone seemed to bow before him as he went by. His eyes went narrow as the golden sparks on orange turned into Lannister blond and the person was someone well known to the Seven Kingdoms.

Naruto happened to be in Flea Bottom on his way back to his home slash business establishment. His went from using his sword as a cane to just holding it loosely but close. He didn't trust the City guards all that well; well he did half way trust the gate guards. But that due to them being one of his few supporters. His eyes went wide at the sight of Lady Catlyn riding into the capital. A smirk grew on his face as he watched her and her single guard talk. He could make out a few words; but could have guessed that she was still not recognized like the last time. He let out a sigh and made his move; intercepting a small two man team of guards before they could approach her.

"My Lady Stark." Naruto said calmly and with the most respect anyone could have heard.

"Lord Lannister." Catlyn said in a cold tone that put Naruto on edge.

"What brings you to the Capital?"

"A matter of grave importance and urgency." Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit; "I believe someone planned to kill Bran. And used a dagger almost the same as yours very own." Naruto eye took on an appearance of slits before he let out a sigh.

"Follow my My Lady. Tis not wise to speak of such an issue out in the open." He said before walking off with of course both Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick behind him. Their trek through Flea bottom was long, most people staring at the sight of both horseback riders more than the blond. Catlyn and Rodrick both let out a gasp as they came into sight of Kings Landing Den. It was large, almost a castle of its own. With a creamy pastel colour walls and dark scarlet drapes blowing from out the windows. Naruto smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces as he went through the brass gates into the court yard where a large fountain sat of a large fox with nine flowing tails. Water shooting from its mouth into the pool below.

"Surprised to see what the South Den's look like?" Naruto laughed as he turned his head to see both riders dismount from their horses; "It's actually the center of all my operations in Westros. Erros Central Hub is in Bravvos." He took long strides to the dual oak doors; "And don't be so grimm, it may be a whore house and all; but it also houses my rather elite and resourceful spy network and the League of Shadows." He pushed the doors opened and the first sight both Lady Catlyn and Rodrick saw was a large wall length Banner; With a Scarlet Nine Tailed fox that looked to be eating its own tails on a field of Gold.

"I assume that is your personal Banner?" Lady Catlyn asked as she looked around what looked to be the main hall to the building. Then she notices that around that single banner were all of the Banners in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Yes Catlynn that would be it. How kind of you to notice." He said, taking her up stairs into his office. He pulled back the doors and closed them behind her before walking over to his desk and pouring three cups of wine.

"My Lord, we have reason to believe someone in your family is trying to murder my son!" Catlyn said out loud. Naruto gave her a nod while drinking his wine; "And we have the dagger too." Ser Rodrick walked over to Naruto and pulled out the Valerian steel blade with dragon bone handle. Naruto looked it over, testing the balance and weight before reaching behind his back to pull out on of his own and showed it to the two of them.

"Who ever created this dagger turned my Twins into a set of Triplets." He stated; "Same design, balance, weight, counter-balance. It's all the same, made to look like I was the assassin."

"But it wasn't you? Right?" Catlynn asked.

"Hardly, I was riding with you husband remember. But trust me, I know who had a dagger like this. Tyrion. But he wouldn't do something as low as having a little boy killed. That's too much like our father." Naruto slid his dagger back into its sheath on his back and handed the other one back to Ser Rodrick; "I'll let you husband know, if you can be so kind as to find my little older brother for me on the road Lady Stark and please take care of his as your guest until I can find out who is behind this." Catlyn gave him a confused look before nodding her head; "You may use little force if needed." Naruto took a seat behind his desk as both Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick left. A few seconds went by before he clenched his fist and an outburst of his semi dormant chakra was released; knocking everything in his office around and over. He let out a feral growl and took a look over to his window. He sun was setting and soon would it set on a man he came to trust.

It was the middle of the night when Naruto was interrupted in his sleep by the pounding upon his door. He let out a growl, pulling the silk sheets from his body and stumble over to the door. He looked out the peep house to see a member of the king's guard. His growl grew louder. He open the door a little, not caring for his lack of cloths at all.

"What?" He growled.

"The king returned from his hunt." The guard stated.

"So…?"

"He was stabbed by a boar." Naruto narrowed his eyes before nodding; "I'll be down in a bit."

Naruto was like a ghost in the halls outside of Roberts bed Chambers. He was there, everyone knew he was; but he was yet to be seen. He just watched his sister storm out of the room in haste and much needed fake tears. A sigh escaped from his lips as he brought his hands up before his mouth in thought. His eyes closed before he made himself known to the guards outside the room. All four of them gave him a deathly look before they paled as Naruto's eyes took on a crimson glow. He was about to open the door when it came open itself with Lord Stark marching as best he can out with his cane. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, hearing something about milk of the poppy before coming to the conclusion that his king was already in the hands of the death. He looked back at Ned's retreating form and knew something was about to happen. Pulling his sword into his hands; he followed behind Lord Stark, hearing everything he needs and had his plan made.

It was early morning, King Robert of House Baratheon; passed the night prior and everyone went into morning. It was short lived as Naruto was called into the throne room. He let out a sigh and groans. His body sore from his rather wonderful night of lust and desire. He dressed himself at his own pace, making sure to have his new valerian knives vest on under his tunic and slipped into his trousers and boots. He pulled his cowl over his head and vanished from view; appearing outside the throne room just in time to see Ned walk up with a small detachment of the City Guard and his own behind him. Naruto could see the slight nerves in the guards. Something was wrong with this picture. He gave Lord Stark a bow and opened the door for him; only for his eyes to go wide. Upon the Iron Throne was Joffery, a smug look upon his face as Cersei stood not so far behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and made a few quick gestures with his hands. Those who served him and followed him knew what they meant and went off to alert the League. They made their approach to the throne, slow and unease. Joffery grew a smirk on his lips and slid down the throne a little.

"Those who serve the king are supposed to bow before him." Joffery said in a rather rude and smug tone. Naruto let out a scoff and rolled his eyes before watching Ned act on his orders from the past king. He handed the rolled parchment over to the Commander of the Kings guard; Ser Selmy, knowing his is most truthful and no one would question his honest.

Ser Selmy reads the scroll over before looking up at Joffery and Cersei with a surprised looked. He was order to read it aloud and he did, after clearing his throat a little. "_I Robert of House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm hereby Name Eddard of House Starrk, Lord Paramount of the North. Protector of the Realm; until such a time as Joffery of House Baratheon is of age to protect the realm himself._

_I also name Lord Naruto of House Lannister, First of his Name as Kings Regent until a time as Joffery of House Baratheon is ready to be king._" Joffery's eyes went wide at what he heard as Cersei narrowed her eyes be ripping the parchment up.

"You think this will protect you?" She asked, laughing a little; "A piece of paper as your defense."

"It is signed by the King." Ned replied.

"A Dead King." She laughed looking around the room.

"But the king in of itself sister. It is law." Naruto said, somewhat surprised as Robert made him King Regent and Ned Protector of the Realm; "Joffery, get out of my seat." Naruto ordered. Joffery stood up; his smug looked gone and replaced with one of anger.

"Guard, seize them!" He barked. The room went quiet as everyone looked around; no one moved from their spot. "What are you doing? I gave you an order!" Naruto let out a laugh, shaking his head as he walked over to his nephew. "What is wrong with you all?!"

"They haven't made up their mind yet. They are waiting to see how this will play out."

"What are you going on about?" Joffery asked, somewhat confused as to what his uncle was saying.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with everything, so you've had no need to struggle, and or connive, and you believed you have power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know." He sits on the throne "Well?" The whole room went on a knee; bowing before Naruto as he slouched down in the throne. Joffery was pissed; Cersei was mixed between being mad and horny; wildly, cravingly horny. "Thought so, Lord Stark. You shall remain the Hand of the King until such a time my father comes to Kings Landing or sends someone in his steed." Ned gave a bow, the feeling of dread washing over him.

"I must thank you again; not only have you saved my family once more. But also my life and this court."

"Think nothing of it." Naruto said calmly before speaking aloud to the room; "All those who poised to threat Lord Stark will be held for Treason, anyone who runs." As he talked several men and women stepped from the shadows wearing all black outfits with short single edge swords drawn; "Will be killed on the spot." The room went quiet once more, only the sound of people slowly backing away was heard; "Oh…you will be tried justly as well." It didn't take long for a few people to step forward and admit their crimes. Naruto was already going to let them off with a warning. "Except Lord Baelish. You my scheming little finger will be held for your crimes and judge by your King. I, Naruto of House Lannister, King Regent along with Lord Eddard of House Stark, Hand of King and Protector of the Realm along with a third party will oversee your trial. You have a fortnight to gather anything to prove your innocent against the crown. Do note, I will decide your fate." Lord Baelish paled and the knife he was planning on using against Ned Stark fell from his grasp on the stone floor. "Clear the throne room, except the Queen Regent, Hand of the King and The Commander of the Kings Guard." Everyone slowly began to clear the throne room and what was on everyone's mind was one simple thing; _"The Scarlet Fox has claimed the Iron Throne."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>And their we have it, next one who knows. ITs in the works though. Til next time.<em>**


	2. Episode II: He Did What!

**Alright, since everyone is pushy and nudging for an update. Here is episode II. Now to answer a few Questions I've received.  
><strong>

**1. The Pairing is up in the wind. With that being said. It is not a Naruto/Cersei pairing and I will not. And I repeat WILL NOT do a Harem.**

**2. Naruto's Mother. Who she is? You'll never know. Thats my secret. XOXO**

**3. Naruto Having kids with Cersei? Read and find out. **

**4. Yes I acknowledge my Avatar reference. Trust me you'll see more as we progress.**

**On a side note. Due to my job and my rather less amount of time to think, write, transfer and type. Chapters will be put out when they can. No sooner no later.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I own no legal rights to Naruto or Game Of Thrones. If I did; I would not be fucking using this site at all. Duh!**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE II: He Did What!?<strong>

* * *

><p>From out of the throne room; one could only hear cries of lust and moans of pleasure. Naruto sat on the throne, his trousers around his ankles as Cersei slowly rode his hard cock. Her nails digging into his softly tan back as Naruto pulled on her hair. Naruto let out a grunt, thrusting his hips up with force as he lean over her ear and gave it a bite.<p>

"Fuck me harder!" Cersei roared in pure bliss; "Fuck my cunt. Fill it with your seed!" Naruto gave a grunt and one final upward thrust. His cock gave a pulse before shooting his seed deep into her womb. Cersei sat on his cock, her eyes rolled back and mouth open as she felt each and every shot of her younger brother's seed enter her womb.

"Good god, I needed that so bad." Naruto pant, feeling Cersei's cunt squeeze him a little.

"You and me both baby brother." Cersei admitted, resting her head against his chest; "I'm sure you gave me another child." She let out a small laugh before removing herself from her brother. Naruto slupped in the throne a little and let out a yawn before pulling his trousers back up as Cersei fixed herself.

"Best sex so far. Who knew fucking on the throne would be so fun." Naruto stood from the Iron Throne and walked down the small steps.

"Apparently you do." Cersei laughed before walking behind Naruto and wrap her arms around him; "Do you have to go visit them?" She asked. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Tis need. The Seven Kingdoms need to be whole and as one. I can't have Both Stannis and Renly proclaiming to be king."

It is has only been a few short two months since Naruto took the Iron Throne as King Regent and he was already waist deep in shit that was not needed. Both his younger brothers-in-law have proclaimed themselves to be King of the Seven Kingdoms and are amassing armies to fight for the Iron Throne. Then he as problems with the young Stark lord of the north Rob; who is demanding the safe return of not only his father; but his sisters as well. He was close to pulling his own hair out and just escape across the narrow. Speaking of the Narrow. He also has been called by one of his most trusted and well 'friendly' spies to assist in an issue one is having. He let out a sigh and pulled his now shoulder length blond hair back into a low pony tail and looked into the water basin.

"I should really shave one of these days." He joked, noticing the growing facial hair around his jawline.

"I like it." Cersei muttered, kissing his cheek; "It brings out your rather rare blue orbs you call eyes."

"Charmed." Naruto laughed before kissing one of her hands; "Best you get going. Joffery is going to need his mother's milk soon." Naruto laughed only to feel a slap to his head.

"Not funny baby brother." Cersei growled before walking out of the throne room, with a limp I might add. Naruto let out a sigh and looked around the throne room before feeling something breath down his neck.

Behind him was a fox, larger than a horse yet small then a fully grown dragon. Fur of the shiny shade of scarlet and soft as silk. Eyes of blood crimson and ears that could pass off as a rabbits. It was a Fennec fox with nine wild tails. Naruto watched as the fox came from his blind spot and to his side before falling down onto its stomach. Naruto reached out without a second thought and gave the fox's ear a scratch before speaking.

"Long time. How does it feel to be out in the open again?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"**Rather well. Just sucks I can't be out all the time." **The fox said, in a rather deep baritone sound voice that echoed in the throne room.

"People cannot know about you. Yet." Naruto said with a small smirk; "Find anything useful for me?" He looked at the fox as it gave him a nod.

"**Stannis is in favor to the Lord of Light and the Red Witch. Renly is…well Renly. But he has the favor of the Tyrells and their Banner men. You might be able to make one or the other come to their senses on who has the rights to the Iron Throne. And I do believe Renly can be reasoned with over that Stannis has the direct right to sit there. Stannis…you might need your rather unique special why of convincing him." **Naruto let out a sigh and began to make his way out of the throne room. The fox let out a yawn and walked behind him, shrinking down in size before jumping onto his shoulders to ride.

"Then I will make my way to speak with Renly." Naruto says walking out of the throne room and into the great hall. He comes to an stop, seeing not only the members of the small council before him, but also the Kings hand all with a surprised looks upon their faces.

"What?" He asked. Only to see the newly freed Lord Baelish give him a smirk and a wink; "Oh…someone needed to do it." He replies with a smirk and walks off towards his chambers. Thus he did not sleep in the king's chambers due to it not being his right.

"Oh, Lord Stark; please oversee the court and kingdom while I am away. I am in need to dealing with matters of the crown in both Dragonstone and Storms end. The Baratheon Brothers are in need of a lesson." With that Naruto went around the corner and vanished form known sight of everyone.

**Essos: Red Waste.**

Across the Narrow Sea and in the free country of Essos; upon the dead sands of the Red Waste. A single caravan of horses and people, stumbling upon the sands and dead grass of the desert. People falling, never to get back up and they still march through the desert. The last of the remnants of what was once Khal Drogo's great Khalasser. At the head of the caravan was Daenerys Targaryen; widow to Khal Drogo and leader of what was left of the Khals Khalasser. She was taking them through the dead lands in hope of finding salvation and food for her people. She worry's for them. Her worries that leads her to take drastic chances. If she could get to a Free City, any of them; she can save her people. While risky for her people; it was a risk she was willing to take.

After sending three of her men, one to the north, another east and the last one west; she settled her small Khlalasser down in a somewhat well shaded area to wait. For two days she waited and worried until the soft thuds of hooves hitting the harden red sand. Looking up she sound see a single horse, without its rider. Her joy turned into worry and soon distress as she could see the blood red paint upon the horse. She looked over at her advisor and friend Jorah who proved her worry. He reached into the sack on the side of the settle and pulled half way the head of one of her loyal men. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh; making a vow in her head to avenge him. Her attention turned south to see one of her bloodriders; Kovarro on a horse that was not his.

"This isn't your horse." She spoke, watching Kovarro come to stop before her with a small smile. He dismounts and gives the horse a brush before replying.

"It was given to me by the Thirteen." He holds onto the riegns; "The Elders of Qarth."

"Qarth?"

"Three days to the east, on the sea."

"Will they let us in?" She asked, almost like a plea. Hoping she could save her people.

"They said they would be honoured to receive the Mother of Dragons." She looked back at Jorah for advice and he gives. All that he knows and the story behind the Garden of bones. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh before looking to the east. This was a risk she was willing to take.

**Westros: Storms End**

Storms End was to the north east of the kings' land. It was a few days ride, nothing too long for anyone to travel. Only thing they need worry was the violet storms that plagued the area from time to time. Naruto sat rather uncomfortable on his steed. While he was happy it had a horse to ride; he was not so happy as to his own horse; Kushina was being used by another person. They didn't understand a bond between a horse and their riders. Naruto was accompanied by a small detachment of his own personal militia style army. All dressed in dark cold colours of black and blue, purples and some dark reds.

They came down the hillside and into what was soon to be the camp to on Renly Baratheon. The banner man of the self-proclaimed king spotted them well before they even reached the camp. And took it upon themselves to escort Naruto to Renly; which he was most happy to receive. They rode into the camp and got a first glimpse of the military power that belonged to Renly. 100,000 men from across the Reach and Stormlands gathered under his banner and Naruto could only let out a small whistle at the sight before spotting the man he was in need to speak with coming out of his tent.

"My, is that you Renly?" Naruto called out. Renly looked up to see Naruto before him gave the blond a smile.

"Naruto, or is it Lord Naruto at the moment?" Renly laughed as he watch Naruto dismount his horse and walk over to him. Renly engulfed Naruto in a hug, a friendly one to the outside. Naruto stood there, giving the young Baratheon lord a hug before his eyes went wide.

"Renly." Naruto called, hoping for Renly to hear him; "Renly, let go. Renly. Let go of me Renly. FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN, LET GO OF ME RENLY BARATHEON!" Naruto roared. Renly let go and took a few steps back as Naruto fixed himself; "Seriously, you need to get over that. Besides, I think your 'friend' isn't happy with you at the moment." Naruto stated, pointing out how Loras was fuming at the two of them.

"I am deeply sorry my friend." Renly apologized before looking around; "What brings you to my lands?"

"Diplomacy. At the moment." Naruto said, walking along side Renly as they ascend up the hillside; "Along with a glimmer of hope you will listen to me."

"I've always listened to you my friend. But diplomacy? That's even more foreign to you as religion is to my dear older brother." Naruto let out a laugh and gave the Stormlands a look around. Renly took the time to get another look at Naruto; he admired the beard. He like Cersei enjoyed how it brought Naruto's deep pools of blue eyes out.

"Renly you doing that thing again." Naruto said, snapping Renly out of his own day dream; "Now, will you lay down you banner and come to the court with me?" Renly raised a brow and looked over at Naruto.

"Lay down my banner? Why?"

"You obviously didn't hear a single word I said." Naruto walked over to the command tent and looked inside; "I was asking if you can stop this stupid claim to the iron throne and meet me and your brother at the court."

"For what reason?" Renly asked, walking around the large table and map to take a seat. Naruto took a seat across from him and lean back a little; "If I do that, Stannis will take my crown!"

"And what is to stop Joffery smug ass from taking it from me!?" Naruto roared; "I've already sent word to your brother to meet you on neutral land."

"Where?" Renly asked, flinching a little at the sound of Naruto yelling at him. Naruto never yelled at him.

"The Coast of Storms End. We will meet your brother and his Emissaries." Renly gave a nod and let out a sigh. Already hating this meeting. Renly walked off as Ser Loras approached Naruto.

"Its an honor to meet you Lord Hill." Loras said as Naruto's jaw clenched.

"Ser Loras, heed my warning. Never call me that again." Naruto stated; "And keep an eye on your lover. For he has a godly obsession with me." Naruto turn and walked away, leaving the knight of flowers scared and confused.

**Essos: Red Waste/Garden of Bone/Qarth**

Daenerys after many much time thinking took the risk of visiting this City of Qarth. So after a few short days of travel through the Red Waste. Upon entering an open waste land, littered with skulls and bones, Daenerys knew she had enter the Garden of Bones. Before her was large walls of a sandy mud colour and built tall; a golden gate dead middle which opened upon sight of her. Out marched in rows of two by seven were solders in bronze armor with a single spear and shield. Daenerys stayed back as Ser Jorah came alongside her.

"I thought we were to be welcomed?" She asked, scared for her people.

"If you heard a Dothraki hoard was approaching your city; you'd act the same way. Khaleesi." Ser Jorah told her.

"Hoarde?" She asked looking back at her people; "This is hardly a Hoard." She scoffed a little. Before her, behind the armed guards were the Thirteen; and from them a fat man approached.

"My name is Dae-""Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen." Said the fat man.

"You know of me, my lord?" Deanerys asked, surprised she was already known.

"Only by reputation, Khaleesi. And I am no lord; simply a humble merchant. They call you the Mother of Dragons?" The fat merchant asked. Daenerys gave him a nod.

"And what shall I call you?"

"Oh, my name is quite long and impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen. Charged with the protection and governance of Qarth; the greatest city that ever was or will be." The Spice king proclaimed to her.

"The Beauty of Quath is leg-""Qarth" The Spice King corrected, interrupting her.

"Qarth." Daenerys fixed, a little nerved at his need to correct her.

"May we see the dragons?"

Daenerys looked back the horse the held the cages to her dragons. She knew they were to too small to intimidate people yet and she felt a small embarrassment if she was to show them to the spice king.

"My…friend. We have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see to my people are fed, I will be honoured-""Forgive me Mother of Dragons. But no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your _children _even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves."

"I am no lair!" Daenerys declared.

"Oh, I don't think you are. But as I have never met you before, my opinion on the matter is of limited value."

"Where I come from, guest are treated with respect and not insulted at the gates." Daenerys felt insulted.

"Then perhaps you should return to hence you came." We wish you well." The Spice king turned tail and began his walk back to the gates with the Thirteen not far behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Daenerys Shouted; "You promised to receive me!"

"We have received you. Here we are, here you are."

"If you do not let us in. All of my people will die."

"In which we shall deeply regret. But Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or will be. By letting Dothraki savages through its gates." He gave her a nod and a smile before walking away.

"Khaleesi please be careful." Jorah warned, feeling her anger brew within her. That famed dragon of her house coming loose. Daenerys walked up as the Qarth guard got ready to defend.

"Thirteen!" She shouted, and the thirteen all turned to look at her. "When my dragons are grown. We will take back what was stolen from me. And destroy those that have wronged me. We will…lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. Turn us away…and we will burn you first." She threaten, barely keeping the dragon within her down.

"Ahhh." The Spice king said, pointing at her as he walked back to her; "You are. A true Targaryen. Only have you said not a moment ago; have we not let you into the city. You people will die. And so-"

"Retreating in fear of a little girl is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or will be." Said another man of the thirteen, a tall dark man.

"The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have spoken."

"But I am of the thirteen and I am still speaking." The now named Xaro Xhoan Daxos said. The spice king turn to look at Khaleesi.

"The girl threaten to burn our city to the ground. And you will invite her in for a cup of wine?"

"She is the mother of dragons." Xaro stated; "You expect her to watch her people starve without breathing fire. I believe we can allow a few of the Dothraki through our gates without dooming our city." Daenerys looked over at Jorah with a confused look before hearing more of the two members go at it. And then Xaro Xhoan Daxos invoked a blood oath to his fellow member which pisssed the lot of them, mainly the spice king off. With a few idle threats, she smiled as she and her people were able to enter the city.

**Westros: Stormlands.**

Back in the storm lands, a new day has come and everyone was in haste to prepare for the arrive of Stannis. Naruto, Renly and Renly's small contingent of soldiers and riders rode out onto neutral came to a stop onto of a hill side, Renlys banners flying in the wind; off the hill into the shallows of water was Stannis ships anchored down. Then the sound of hooves in the grass and the banner of a crowned stag in a fiery heart came into view along with Stannis and his company.

"Lord Naruto, long time my friend." Stannis said as his road up to meet them.

"I could say the same friend." Naruto said with a smirk; "Didn't think I'd see you here. One less trip now."

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked with a smirk.

"Who else might it be idiot?" Stannis replied.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. whose banner is that?"

"My own."

"Suppose if we both used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly Asked.

"The King has taken for his sigil, the fiery heart of the lord of light." The red witch.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about."

"Her name is Melisandre. A…rather manliputive lady Renly." Naruto said; "And be careful Renly, She is not to be messed with."

"Naruto, I take it you were planning on handing me the crown?"

"Not yet my friend."

"And why not?"

"Tis not the time, nor place."

"He is your king, you should bow to him." Melisandre stated.

"Shut up woman. What give you right to speak amongst men?" Naruto asked.

"I-"

"You?" Melisandra kept her mouth shut. Stannis watched the two of them before speaking.

"Naruto, she is my adviser; she has the right." Naruto looked at Stannis and gave him a nod; "Besides, if you don't not hand over the crown. You will become my enemy; like my brother here."

"Easy brother let us be civil." Renly asked.

"No. Stand you banners. Think about it. At dawns break; we will come to; and you will bow before me and give me the crown."

"We can do that." Naruto said; "Or, I can come with you and talk of something more important." Stannis gave a nod and welcomed it; "Renly…stay good."

Naruto and Stannis stood on the beach of Storms End; drinking a horn of wine and taking over simple issues. Stannis was surprised to hear how Naruto was handling the sudden problem. Naruto on the other hand, was eyeing the red witch carefully and Stannis took notice of it.

"You like her?"

"Hell no. I already have eyes on a woman." Naruto replied.

"Oh…her." Stannis muttered; "So, The old gods, the new, and the Lord of light all fore see a battle. What of yours?"

"The Forgotten God see a time of war, a time of sorrow, a time of blood, a time of emerald fire and a time of snow." Naruto answered as the Red Woman apparouched them.

"Wow…War?"

"Tis so." The red woman came up to Naruto to talk.

"Your false gods will fail you Lord Lannister. For the Lord of Light sees through the Darkness." The red witch said as she stared at Naruto; putting herself between Naruto and Stannis. Naruto let out a snort and rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"I believe in only one god. And that is the God of Death, for death comes for us all." Naruto said walking up into her face; his blue eyes changing into a deep shade of violet before turning crimson; "And your lord of light has nothing on the forgotten gods. Right Kurama?" Everyone on the beach looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head. Forgotten Gods? Who were they? Stannis raised a brow at the name, only knowing it was the name to Naruto's sowrd he rarely used. The red witch was about to responded when Kuramas voice rang out.

"**Aye Naruto." **Kurama said, walking out from the shadows. The nine tailed fox gave everyone a look before standing beside his charge; **"We, the forgotten ones stand beside our savior. Where is your lord of light now Stannis of House Baratheon?"**

The Red Witch took a step back, an expression of shock and fear dawn on her face. She was in the presence of a Forgotten God; and before her was the gods charge. She regained her bearing, praying to the Lord of Light for guidance as she went to attack.

"You magic is false and does not scare me. For the night is long and full or-"

"**Terrors. I'll show you Terrors." **Kurama snickered and open his jaws, teeth and all to take a snap at her.

"Easy friend, no need to eat her. She'll ruin your stomach." Naruto laughed; "Lord of light?" Melisandre stumbled back in fear, the very little fear she ad. Naruto was about to speak again when one of his spies approached him. The spy kneeled before Naruto before handing over a scroll. Naruto read the scroll over and let out a groan.

"Stannis be good; I need to go." Naruto declared as Kurama vanished into smoke.

"Why?"

"Ned Stark was just behead under the command of the King Joffery." Naruto declared. Stannis raised a surprised brow before witnessing Naruto vanish in a flash of yellow. Stannis turned back to Melisandre; who in turn was muttering about false prophets and gods, even with what she just witnessed before her.

**Westros: Kings Landing**

Inside the Red Keep, everyone ran through the halls. Making their ways towards the throne room. Word of Jofferys ascend onto the throne was spreading through the city; people coming to bend the knee and plague their loyalty to the new king. Right now we witness an act of fear; for Joffery stood on the steps to the iron throne. He held his crossbow up, locked back with a bolt loaded. Directly down sight of the cross bow was Sansa Stark, on her knees tears coming from her eyes. She was pleading, begging her hardest for her own life after watching the 'king' kill and behead her father over a matter of ascension.

Joffery could only laugh in his head as a smug looked upon his face. Around him was her person guard; The Hound and a member of the kings guard Ser…whatever. I'd have to look up his name at a later date; but back to the story. He narrowed his eyes at Sansa and gave another threat to her.

"You will answer for your families' crimes." Joffery growled. Sansa let out a sob.

"I didn't do anything my grace."

"True…but we have to send a message somehow." Joffery said before taking a seat on the throne. He thought for a second before getting back up with a smirk; "Ser Meryn teach her a lesson." Ser Meryn, a members of the Kingguard walked over to Sansa and back hand her. Knocking her to the floor; "Oh, but leave her face. I like her pretty." Ser Meryn was quick to act. Hitting Sansa and beating her in view of everyone.

"What is going on here!?" Tyrion barked, walking into the throne room. He had the look of disgust as he stared down his nephew beside the iron throne. Before him was Sansa, her once beautiful face bruised, stained with tears. Her cloths ripped and torn to shreds and barely hanging off her body.

"I'm punishing her for her fathers and brothers deeds." Joffery answered a smug look on his face.

"Punishing her?" Tyrion asked, "I should back hand you."

"No one threaten the king in the prese-." Said Ser Meryn before the steel tip of a dagger poked out from his mouth. His eyes wide in shock.

"But he is not the king." Naruto whispered into his dead ears.

"U-u-uncle." Joffery stuttered.

"Hound. Cover up Lady Stark and take her to the healer." Naruto voiced bellowed as he looked over the guards shoulder; "Everyone out." The occupants of the room stood around, confused as to whom to listen to; "NOW!"

Joffery sat back onto the throne, a smirk on his face as he pretended to be in the right. He could see both his uncles were mad; but he was the king. He could whatever he wanted. A king can do what he want, with whom want. Sadly in the rather obvious daze; he didn't see the fist coming towards him until it was too late. Sprawled on the floor; Joffery looked up to see Naruto glaring down at him.

"You can't hit me. I'm the king!" Joffery yelled, crying in pain.

"You a bitch. I barely even punched you." Naruto muttered, "And you are no king. Not until I hand you the crown." He walked around and took a seat on the throne; "Now, tell me what convinced you to have Eddard Starks head removed?"

Joffery sat up, rubbing his bruised cheek and looked off to the side before answering. "He deserved it. He made insult to mother. Claiming that I had no right to the throne."

"So you decided, without the approval nor consul to the man who sit on this very throne to remove his head?"

"He was a traitor. I thought you'd be happy to know I did it."

"You guessed wrong. I now have his son; Robb up in arms for blood." Naruto stated, leaning back in the throne. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Trying to make of the situation; "I should remove your head and hand it over to Robb."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will if you take matters into your own hands again. Now go to your chambers; where you will stay. If I have any need of you; I'll send a guard to get you. Brother; think you can handle such task?"

"Oh, as the Kings Hand. I will my lord." Tyrion stated.

"Father made you Hand?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Until he sorted things out; and with the coming war. It may be a while." Naruto smirked and nodded his head. He could live with his brother as hand for a while.

Naruto let out a sigh, looking around the now empty throne room. He could sense a growing threat; one that was deep within his own council. Varys was very little threat; while he had his own agenda and such, he could be counted on. Bealish. Pyter was more scheming then his own father. He'll have someone keep an eye on him. The old man? Nah…old as he may be. He was a maester and well respected and very little threat. Tyrion? He older brother only wanted more pussy. Not much a threat. Cersei? His sister would slaughter all of Westros if it meant she could be with him. Naruto was puzzled, more then he'd been in a while.

"Yusaf." He muttered. From behind him, a man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a mixture of leather and silk cloths. Made into a tunic that reached just mid ankle with a dark grey sash around his waist and a matching balaclava that shielded his face from the elements. Only he bright golden eyes seem to show in the well darken room.

"Yes my lord?" He said, his accent told stories as he was not from Westros and speaking the common tongue was new to him.

"I have an assignment for you." Naruto said, resting his cheek into the palm of his hand; "Watch over the Pyter Baelish. Report any and all actions he does that raises question. If you believe he poise a threat to the realm; dispose of him."

"At you command my lord." Yusaf said before stepping back into the shadows of the room. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh; fingering the antler styled crown in his left hand. He was ready to pass the crown to someone, anyone. But he knew he needed to secure the throne for the one that was right for it; whether it lead to war or not.

**Westros: WinterFell Den**

Within the Den of Winterfell, the patrons were busy cleaning up the rather unfortunate mess that was made the night prior. Two females were on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a brush to get as much of the blood, wine and male/female body fluids off as possible. While yes the place was an establishment of pleasure, it was still a very high value one. Appearances were key. So the two females giggle and laugh as they clean, talking about the work of the night prior.

"So Adele; what do you know about his lord?" Asked on of the females.

"Well Chere;" The named Adele said; "He's nice, caring and rather scary at time." Chere let out a laugh.

"What about his parents, I heard he was a lannister. Does his dad not know that his son works and runs brothels?"

"Oh…Lord Tywen knows. Lord Tywen actually approves as it shows that the Lannisters are more than just knights and fighters."

"What about his mother?" Adele frowned a little before speaking.

"Chere, not many people know of her."

"I heard she was some whore form Lys." Said a passing female as she carried soaked sheets to dry.

"No, she was from Pentos and she was High born." Said another one; holding a broom.

"You both wrong. Lord Naruto's mom was a Dorthaki savage that Lord Tywen conquored and tamed." Said Adele; only to feel a hit to the head. She looked up to see Mother hitting each of the girls.

"Enough you lot get this place clean. And for the record; Naruto's mother is from Dorne." The girls gave a nod and mutters sorry before going back to cleaning.

**Westros: Kings Landing Den**

Cersei sat behind the desk within Naruto's private room at the Kings Landing Den. Her hands were folded and placed neatly on her lap as she looked around the room. For a whore house, she found it rather well built and the décor was that of the city and showed many iconic battles and people. She could see a painting of King Robert in his youth hanging on the wall, next to it was one of the Mad King. She smiled a little before turning around to see a servant walk into the room.

"Who might you be?" Cersei asked the girl.

"I'm Liza, lord Naruto's cup bearer and servant." The now named Liza said with a bow; "uh…your grace." Cersei raised a brow as she looked the girl over.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve summers your grace."

"Have you bled?"

"Uhh…no your grace." Liza said with a small blush.

"So you pour my brother his wine and run errands for him?"

"Yes your grace." Cersei smiled and nodded her head; "Come, take a seat. Let us talk." Liza gave Cersei a bow and walked over to the open chair; "How long have you been in my brother's service?"

"A few months now. He's most kind."

"Oh I know he is."

"I heard he was bastard child of your father." Cersei raised a brow which made Liza flinch a little; "Uh… do you know of his mother?" Cersei smiled and spoke.

"Naruto's mother is a rather well place woman, from some far away land that my father fell in love with. Yes Naruto can be considered a bastard, but my father made him his son and heir." Liza gave a nod and took a sip from her cup of wine; "Besides, My brother doesn't talk much about his mother."

"Why is that?"

"It's a touchy subject to him. Very few can ask and get an honest answer." Liza nodded again and went on to have a rather well conversation with the Queen regent even though she herself was low born and all.

**Westeros: Kings Landing Red Keep.**

Naruto stumbled into his chambers, his breath laced with wine; his own footing random as he attempt to make his way over to his bed. He let out a small giggle, followed by a hic up and soon fell face first onto the hardwood floor. A sigh escaped his lips, a sigh of relief as his eyes became heavy and sleep took over him. Only a few minutes later he let out a groan, opening his eyes to find himself in his bed. He looked around a bit, his vision blurred before seeing a figure sitting on his bed. Wiping the sand from his eyes he got a better look to see his nephew Tommen sitting at the end of the bed with a book in hand and a wide smile.

"What can your uncle do for you kit?" Naruto groaned, stretching a little, Tommen was Naruto's favorite of his sisters children. Unlike Joffery who was an arrogant, stuck up, smug faced bastard; Tommen was quiet. He was quiet, calm and most of all caring. But don't think that was all; after all, if he was like his father; he'd start to pick up on his fox like traits too. Oh? You didn't know? Tommen is Cersei's and Naruto's only child. Stunning huh? Anyways back to the story.

"Pa," Tommen started; and yes Tommen calls Naruto dad. More along the fact that Naruto was around to take care of the boy. We still need to keep secrets is the Game of Throne ya know; "Can you continue reading me the tale of the Spartan king?" Naruto let out a laugh and waved his son over to him; to which Tommen was happy to do.

"Now now, it's too late into the night for that story. How about tomorrow before you go to bed?" Tommen let out a laugh and give Naruto a head nod; "Good now, let's sleep." Tommen crawled under the sheets with Naruto and snuggled up close to him for warmth.

The sound of the morning bird woke Naruto from his rather light slumber. He let out a yawn, stretching a bit before feeling the weight of Tommen on his stomach. He gave a small smile; parting Tommens untamed golden locks to see his sleeping face. The boy looked to be at peace and it was something Naruto was happy about. Tommen was of his seed; the boy looked like him in every way possible, but he also had his mother's rather soft skin and her softer golden hair; unlike Naruto's sun bleached color.

Naruto perked his head up at the sound of his door opening, and his sister, lover, mistress, whatever you want to call her walked in. She like the boy on his lap looked to be at peace as she made her way across the hard wood floor towards the bed. She climbed in and took a seat beside Naruto; laying her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"He looks peaceful." She whispered.

"Yeah, kinda makes me feel bad." Naruto replied in a whisper.

"Why?"

"He will never know the truth of his birth. He'll never know that the man he sees as his father is his father." Cersei let out a sigh and pulled Naruto's face to look at her.

"I think he knows already love." She gave Naruto a soft kiss; "and even not, he knows the man he views as his father will always love him." Naruto let out a laugh and nods his head.

"Sorry about Joffery."

"Don't be. He was acting like a spoiled brat. I say he deserved it." Naruto raised a brow at his sister and laughed a little.

"Well, that's a first." Cersei looked at him before laughing herself. She spots the book that Naruto reads to Tommen on the bed and picked it up, looking it over.

"Why do you read this to him?"

"It's a lesson. It teaches that even a man can defy the gods. That a man can stand to impossible odds…that people will know that freemen stood against a tyrant." Cersei let out a low whistle before opening the book; "It's about a Spartan King, and how he lead only three hundred men to standing against a Persian God-King and his army of slaves. It also talks about a Spartan Queen and her power to bring Sparta to terms on supporting her king. The queen also reminds me of my queen." Naruto gave Cersei a kiss and a wink. Cersei let out a small giggle before rolling her eyes and climbing out of bed; "I'll see you down stairs for breakfast. Then, the small council meeting." Cersei gave a nod and walked out of the room, with of course a sway of her hips that only got a pillow thrown at her; "TEASE!"

Naruto walked into the dining hall to see Tyrion making both Tommen and Myrella laugh with his rather crude jokes. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs over to the table before taking a seat. He stole a sweet roll from off Tommens plate and a piece of bacon from Myrella's.

"Can I get a tankard of buttermilk!" Naruto called out, taking his seat before seeing Sansa walk in; "And Lemon Cakes. Along with some milked oats and more bacon." Sansa took a seat across from Naruto and gave him a rather cheerful smile.

"Morning your grace." She whispered, keeping her head down.

"Grace? Since when have I been your grace?" Naruto asked as the servant came to the table with the food he ordered.

"I uh…sorry. I'm stupid for calling you that."

"No, you're not stupid. If you want to; you can call me your grace, or Naruto, hell even Daddy would do." Naruto gave her a wink as he said the last one; which caused her to sport a rather deep blush. Naruto let out a laugh and passed her his plate of lemon cakes; "Relax, you are safe amongst friends and you know I will always protect you." Sansa gave a nod and quietly ate the lemon cakes Naruto gave her. That was when Naruto notice one of her handmaidens in the corner of his eye. He gave her a smirk and a wink; watching the lady sport a blush and look away.

"Dear brother, I must ask you." Tyrion started; "Have you seen our brother?" Naruto raised a brow and let out a snort.

"Nope."

"Do you even care if he's alive?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to give me an answer other than nope?"

"Maybe." Naruto smirked; "Jaime is Jaime. He's a Lannister. He'll survive."

"And what makes you think that?" Tyrion asked, taking a drink from his wine.

"Cause, his ass isn't allowed to die unless it's by my hand. And that is only after I give him the proper treatment he's given me." Tyrion and the rest of the members all raised a brow at Naruto's comment before letting out a sigh. It was well known now that Naruto hated his older brother Jaime. Many assumed it was over the rather hidden, yet semi known incest relationship the two boys had with their sister. But very few know the actually reason. It was a reason Naruto kept between himself, Jaime and their Father.

Breakfast went as quickly as it came. With everyone now making their way onto more important jobs and work. Naruto walked into the throne room, in a more rather less official and more eye candy style. He was shirtless, his hair loose with a single golden band around his left bicep and a pair of golden cuffs around his wrist. He took a seat on the iron throne and slouched down, propping his chin into his right hand as he began to convene the court.

Lord from all over came visiting to complain of very simple matters that was putting Naruto's nerves on end. I mean, how hard is it to count how much potato's you harvested or how much gold you need to rebuild part of the keep. Such trivial matters would surely upset if not piss of Joffery. Holy shit…I just gave joffery a shout out and comment. Ew….now I feel dirty inside. Anyways…Naruto was close to handing the crown off to Joffery that day; but he was stopped by the presentation of a new party. Addressing the room was the Maester of Kings Landing.

"My lord, may I present Master Piandao from Yi Ti." In walked a man, fairly tall in height with short combed back brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a very dark grey Chinese styled robe with a sword in his hand. He was flanked by two other men of no importance.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you my king." Piandao said with a bow.

"I am hardly a king, only acting regent until I crown the next one. But thank you for the complement." Naruto muttered; "What can I do for you travelers."

"I have brought spices, silks, furs, fruits and such items from my home country to trade and sell. But, I have brought you a gift." Piandao said with a smile. Naruto perked up a little at the sound of a gift.

"What kind?"

"A sword, a simple sword." Piandao waved over one of his men for the sword he brought before presenting it to Naruto. Naruto stood from the throne and walked over to the bowing man. Drawing the sword a little to see the fine work of the steel as the sun reflected off the very little present blade.

"It's a fine piece of work." Naruto said drawing it all the way out to see the whole blade. The sword was 31 inches in length with smooth chrome like steel blade. Naruto gave the sword a few test swings, finding it was perfectly balanced. "Perfectly balance for a single handed sword. Fine wood works too with the guard, hilt and pommel. Oak?"

"Bamboo."

"Bamboo? What is that?" Naruto asked, sheathing the sword away and handing it over to one of the Kings Guardsmen.

"It's a type of tree that grows in Yi Ti. It can be used for anything. Wicked strong yet flexible." Piandao explained; "Do you like the sword your lordship?"

"Very much so. And I thank you Master Piandao once more for your craftsmanship." Naruto gave the man a bow; accustom to the Yi Ti people. Master Piandao returned it before letting out a laugh; "Whats funny old man?"

"Oh, nothing. I never took you to be respectful to me that is all." Naruto gave the man a scowl before scoffing; "Ah…theirs the little demon I remember. Jian is the name of the type of sword, the gentlemen's weapon."

"My lord." Lord Baelish asked, making his presence known; "Do you know this man?"

"Of course. Who do you think created the Twins?" Naruto said; "Master Piandao is a master swordsmen. One of the few in the world; but he is also a craftsman. He doesn't buy his swords. He makes them. I was roughly about twelve?"

"Try thirteen with hormones of a well groomed man."

"Thirteen then. Well, I was thirteen on my trip across the known world when I came into a Yi Ti styled outpost in Essos. I met Master Piandao there and he took me in as his apprentice of sorts."

"Mostly to clean my bucket and make sure the shop was presentable."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes; "A few months into my slave labor force. Master Piandao took me out back to teach me the way of the sword."

"More like you dragged me after watching this pretty tail get mugged in an alley."

"Once more, whatever." Naruto muttered; "Back to the story. He taught me and I saved the day. But, he also taught me about how to be like a fox. Watching your prey, stalk them. Learn everything about them. Trick them into trusting you before striking."

"So…where did your daggers come from?" Tyrion asked. Obviously confused on where Naruto got his daggers from.

"Oh…hehe…the Twins were supposed to be a set of Dao sabers. But the amount of Valerain steel we had. I could only make daggers." The court gave Naruto a clap before quieting down; "Anyways. That is all for today. Clear the court cause I am tired and in need of a bath." Naruto took his new jian and left the throne room with many more people waiting to talk to him. But hey, he is the temp king; he is wants to bath at noon, he will bath at noon.

Sadly, Naruto's plan to bathe so early in the day was ruined with a rather important meeting of the small council. Word spread quickly how Joffery killed the Warden of the North, and now the north was in arms. Rob Stark, the new Warden of the North was out for blood; Lannister blood. The very blood he hated with every beat of his bleeding heart. Naruto was no longer in the mood to bathe. His mind busy with diplomacy that he knew he would need in the future as events started to come. War. A war of four kings it was going to be called. Then he got another message from Castle Black. A king. A king beyond the wall now rose to power with the wildlings. Scratch what he thought before; it was now a War of Five Kings. Stannis, Renly, Joffery, Rob and the Wildling King.

"So, what is too expected?" Naruto asked his council.

"War. As Lord Regent of the Realm. You are very much involved now." Lord Varys explained; "And war is a very…well how can I say. Expensive event."

"I know is expensive." Naruto muttered, rubbing his forehead for relief; "How many men?"

"A few thousand I suppose."

"Bealish?"

"Yes my lord?" Lord Baelish asked.

"The coinage?"

"Well…if we were to cut off some…planned events…we may be in a little debt to your father." Naruto let out a sigh followed by a groan; "Send a raven to the Iron Banks. Tell I will need to take out a loan." Lord Bealish gave a nod.

"Of how much?"

"Seventy-five hundred thousand Gold Dragons. The Banks should know I can cover that much." Lord Bealish paled a little before nodding his head once more.

"At once my lord; but are you sure you will need that much money for war?"

"No, I'm actually not. But with what is happening; I believe it would be needed." Naruto admitted. Even though he is not new to the art of war; he never had to fund one nor seek funding.

"Then my lordship. May I take note and count on how much we need. I'll send you the numbers once I am done"

"Fine. But no skimming and pocketing for yourself." Naruto stated; "You do, and I will use you as an example of those who steal from the crown."

"Of course my lord."

"Good. Older little brother. Who is our most…immediate threat?"

"Lord Stannis at the moment." Tyrion declared; "He has the ships to fight and knows the city better than anyone else. He knows which is the strongest and which walls are the weakest."

"Weakest?"

"Mudd Gate."

"Hmm." Naruto leaned back in his chair before letting out a sigh; "Well, let's prepare the city for an attack. Winter is fucking coming and I will not have my city destroyed. If Stannis decides to siege my city; he better expect a fucking fight." The council gave a nod in agreement before leaving.

Naruto walked into his room within the Red Keep. He stumbled a little, removing most of his clothing from his body; leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Naruto fell face first onto the soft silk sheets and let out a sigh. He was drained, more so then ever. From what happened today and the last few months; Naruto was starting to think King Robert left him in charge because he took no shit from people.

Even though many view the relationship between brothers-in-law as one that was stressed; Naruto and Robert were good friends, not on the level as Robert and Eddard had; but close. Robert often came to Naruto for advice on how to deal with a situation and even asked for favours at the Den's. Robert fathered many of the Den's bastard's children who in turn were kept safe, fed, taught and put into the world by Naruto. Naruto rolled over onto his back and looked up at the red canopy to his bed and laughed a little. Robert was a bloody bastard even in death.

Naruto crawled out of his bed and continued to strip out of his cloths before making his way towards his personal wash chambers. It's something to match the modern day bathroom; it had a single claw footed slippers tub in a nice marble colour and brass footing his chamber pot behind a locked door and a wash basin. Standing stood at the tub and pulled his boots off before dropping his trousers and slipped into the tub. He leaned back and let out sigh as the warm water washed over him; his knees poking form the water as his arms held onto the edge. He closed his eyes and basked into the water; enjoying the peace and quiet of the room.

He could hear the door to the chambers open up and the soft feet walk across the hard wood floor towards him. Then the feeling of hands touching his shoulders and rubbing them softly. A moan escaped his lips as he eased into it as well. Then a kiss to his forehead; which made him opens his eyes to see the soft orbs of his sisters.

"You're tense again." She whispered.

"I know I am." Naruto answered.

"Relax, stop being so tense." She laughed, rubbing his shoulders some more as she took a seat on a stool and work her hands down his chest.

"I don't like to relax."

"You need to." Cersei begged.

"Bad things happen when I relax; hence why I'm always tense." Naruto muttered; reaching up with his right hand to pull her head down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Like what?"

"Robert died because I was enjoying and relaxing in my establishment." Naruto answered; "Before that, our bastard of a jackass of a cunt of a brother pushed the little Stark boy from the tower."

"Naruto…stop."

"And before that, he left _her _alone; she his responsibility."

"He is sworn to serve his king." Cersei said, trying to defend Jaime.

"He was sworn to protect her!" Naruto barked; "He was told to watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her. What happens? He finds his cock in your cunt instead of protecting her."

"Naruto…" Cersei whispered.

"I should have taken over watch of her…maybe she'd been here today." Naruto mumbled, tears falling from his eyes. Cersei leaned over some more, hugging her lover the best should could in their position.

"Naruto, we all mourn your mother's death. Jaime even feels sorry for his lack of responsibility."

"Bull shit." Naruto mumbled.

"Can you tell me about her?" Cersei asked; she trying a hand at learning who stole the heart of her father and gave her the little brother she loves. She knows it a touchy, very touchy subject with her lover; one he does not speak about. Naruto let out a sigh, nodding his head a little which caused her to smile.

"Get in." He said and Cersei laughed before letting her dress drop from her shoulders and climbed into the tub. Resting her back against his chest as she felt his arms come around her waist to hold her.

"My mother was from-."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it; episode II. Leave a review. Like for everyone person who fave's and alerts the story; leave what you think. It helps me write more and faster. And show's me that I am doing a good job. Thank you. <strong>


	3. Episode III: More Secrets

**Evening my reader,**

**I give you the next Episode to: Song of Scarlet and Gold.**

**The latest polls results are in. House T is leading in First, followed by a huge gap by House S who is not so far ahead of House M. I guess I should start making the scene for when Naruto's mum comes out into the open air. And I am starting to love to reviews on who you think she is. While many are close, some are sooo far off they can't even see the White Walkers yet. Lol.**

**Anywho...**

_**Disclaimer: Does it really matter who owns it. We are all breaking copyright laws by even do this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode III: Revenge of the...wait wrong one. More Secrets.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Westros: Kings Road<strong>

Naruto made himself as warm as possible as he rode north from Kings Landing. Behind him was a small squad of Gold Cloaks; nine strong. Naruto was riding north with a small wagon with the remains of one Eddard Stark; returning him back to his home in hope's to repair the damage that Joffery had made with the north through diplomacy. Although Naruto and Robb were not on the best of terms and all; Naruto hoped that the new Stark lord would be willing to listen. It's been a little over two weeks since he left the Iron throne to the occupation of his older brother Tryion; who in turn was given rather well instructions on Jofferys slow, very very VERY slow grooming to be king.

Naruto after a short time decided if he was going to give the crown to Joffery, and that was a BIG if. He might as well teach him how to rule. Joffery was told when he can sit in on the small council meetings, when he could attend the court. If and when he can give his input on what he thought was needed. Naruto did give Joffery one thing. He liked the idea of a united army for the king. It was a smart idea; but also a near impossible one. But who cares about that; back to the long trek north.

Naruto let out a wary groan, his rear going sore from the ride north. He still had a few good days of riding until they were within sight of Winterfell. He called for them to set up camp along a river; wanting to get off his horse and get some good walking in. While he could already be in the city a few days ago; Naruto knew he was going to be followed by the Gold Cloaks now more than ever and it was putting him on edge. He didn't trust them at all with his life. They were too deep in his nephew's pockets to deal with. Walking over to a rock; he took a seat and looked into the now growing camp fire. He stared deep into the flame as a smirk grew across his face. A feeling for theatrics came to mind; and a certain scene in the book he reads to his son appears. He was going to need four skulls bounded together with a braid; and his crown.

He sat back the best he could on the rock; four rather smaller but close to skull size ones before him as he began to think of his plan. Since he was taking time out of his schedule to have this meeting; and he might be killed before his trip back. He was going to have some fun and show Robb what it means to be an actual king. The rocks slowly turned into skulls one by one. Using some of his rather old and mythic magic as people called it. Chakra in his case; he created the skulls he needed. Braiding the rather twig, leaves and dirt filled hair together and made his way over to his horse to drop them into the leather sack on the side. He looked back at his guard as they took up post around his tent. He knew they cared…only a little; but he was going to need to get rid of them if he wanted his plan to work correctly. Smirking on the inside and outside; he pulled his cowl over his head and crouched down. Reaching behind his back for the Twins. Guards do die while on protection details right?

Dusk rolled around; the sky smeared a scarlet color and the red comet still high in the sky. The gold cloaks were at a lost and a bad disadvantage. One reported he couldn't find Naruto anywhere, another last seen him by the river. It's was chaos at the camp. Naruto picked them off one by one. His eyes narrow as he stared off into the distance. The kings guards bodies were stashed from view, but made to look their camp were ransacked if someone happen to came across them. Naruto sat back against a tree, cleaning the blood from his daggers. You could call it a danger sense; but he could sense eight bodies around him. Stalking and watching him from a distance in the trees. Letting out a sigh, Naruto stood up and slid his daggers back into their sheaths.

"Distance?" Naruto barked, looking over his shoulder a little.

"It's a day's ride now." Responded a voice.

"Then we ride at high noon, into the night and arrive at day break." Naruto stated, walking over to the fire.

From the trees, eight members of his League stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Dressed in dark black, sporting an dark grey lining and sashes; they hid their faces from view and each were armed with a hawthorn bow and a quiver of arrows. Naruto gave them a nod before stripping out of his southern cloths and into the warm embrace of his winter styled ones. Then from behind him, one of his members stepped forward with something that Naruto never thought he'd see again. It was a fox pelt; a scarlet dire fox pelt. He took it with shaky hands, draping it over his shoulders and let out a sigh. He walked around the fire, thinking deeply. His blue eyes staring deep into the flame of the fire. He was going over in his head the plan he had.

"What would a free man do?" Naruto whispered to himself; "What would he do?"

**Westros: Winterfell**

The moment of first light peeked upon the horizon. Farmers walk out to their farms to work; starting a day of honest work. The morning dew giving the grassy plains of the north a crystal sparkle. Then they came. They rode down the country side in the day break they came. Made up of only men and horse they came. Black and Grey; their flag flown behind them they came. Nine strong they came. It wasn't until the moment the sentry outpost noticed them; that they vanished over another hillside. Ready, Lock and Loose. The only three words heard as they rode. Sentries fell; only after being able to spot them. Arrows broke wind and bodies fell. They came.

Robb was in the back of the Winterfell castle; within the training circle with his youngest sibling and brother. While Rickon was young and small; Robb was taking time form the oncoming war to spend time with him. Their rather one sided spar brought a smile to the two boys face as Lady Catyln stood under the veranda and watched one. Bran sat on the wall besides her watching the two of them. Feeling left out. Robb had Rickon in a head lock he looks over at his mother and other brother. His smile drops into a frown before he lets out a sigh. He release Rickon form his hold and the small boy runs off on the other side and readies himself for another round. Bran gives him a nod and Rob smirks running off to hold himself against his little brother as his tiny fist tries to make mark at hitting him.

The shadows of the small cavalry rode into Winterfell; their horses scaring little kids and putting sweat on the backs of men's necks. They rode; hard and fast through the hold and up the hills. At the front of Naruto, his cloths spoke volumes to the people around him. The stag antler crown fastens upon his blond hair as he rode. He came into the courtyard and rode a circle around; Theon was present; just like Naruto hoped. Naruto steadied his horse before Theon and glared. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Theon, reaching down into the leather sack at his horse's side and wrapped something around his fist. With a smirk, he pulled up; his horse letting out a cry as it rose to its hind legs kicking a little and Naruto presented his gift. Handing from his hands were the skulls he created, ghastly and rotted with death. Holding them up high he made his statement.

Robb came from the back, his sword at his side. He was told a Lannister was present and his first thought was Jaime the Kingslayer. But to his luck or not. Naruto was present. Robb narrowed his eyes a little, taking in Naruto's appearance and aura. Naruto looked to be in command here and that was scaring Robb in his core; but he did not show it. Then he took in the group of people that came with Naruto. They didn't dress, nor looking like the Kingsgaurd or any Lannister men did he know. They were calm, quiet and rather less dressed to be protecting a king; even a King Regent.

"May I ask to why you are in the North Lannister?" Robb asked, pacing the steps to the keep. Naruto let out a scoff and dismounted his horse.

"I come with a message." Naruto started. Before he could continue Robb stopped him.

"Then know that a man's word is law in the north; wither it be kings, a lord or a bastard." Naruto scowled a little and rolled his eyes.

"I come to talk about this march you plan south to fight my father." Naruto started; "I also came to return what is yours."

"And what would that be?" Robb asked, not believing Naruto would be one to give gifts. As on cue, four members of the Sept walked before Robb as Catlynn, Rickon and Bran via Hodor came into view. The Sept was holding what looked to be a wooden casket. At the sight, Catlynn fell to her knees; tears in her eyes as she knew what were before her.

"I believe every northern should be buried in the north. And the Warden of the North should be with his family." Naruto said. Catlynn looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

"T-thank you lord Lannister." She cried.

"He may have died as a traitor by my nephew. But he will be buried as a Lord before his people and his family." Naruto turned his head to look at Robb; "By you leave Warden; I wish to give your father his honors. And see too he is remembered for who he was. Lord Eddard of House Stark. Warden Paramount of the North. Hand of the King. Protector of the Realm. A father, a husband and a friend." Robb gave Naruto a nod. While he may not like the blond Lannister; he could respect a man who is willing to bring his family together.

"Where are my sisters?" Naruto went quiet. He knew where one was, the other had eluded him for some time.

"Sansa agreed to stay in the south. She has taken a liking to the style of living." Naruto said; "But I will have her brought up here for the funeral. As for Arya. She seemed to have gone missing long before I returned to kings landing. While I do not presume she is dead; I also cannot confirm she is alive."

"You lost my/our Sister/Daughter!?" Robb and Catlynn barked. Robb snapped his head over to look at his mom with a look of shock.

"'Our' Daughter mother?" Catlynn began to bite her lips, looking away in shame.

"Tis not's your mothers fault Robb." Naruto said, letting out a sigh; "I guess the cats out of the bag too. Arya is mines and Catlynn's daughter; while we haven't really tried to hide it; Eddard knew. As for rather…horrid act towards Jon…I don't know what she does it." Catlynn was deep in tears as she knew her whole family was going to be ruined now due to her moment of weakness. Robb closed his eyes and sigh heavy. One side, he has his father's remains and one of his sisters will be coming to visit. One the other hand; he just learned his youngest sister is only related to him by his mom and she has Lannister blood in her.

"How?" Rob asked.

"How? Uh Robb your almost nineteen. I'm pretty sure you know where babies come and how they are made. But if really want to know fine." Naruto said with a small smirk at the end. "Well Catlynn happened to walk in on me bathing one night. Stark nude, my hose hanging loose open to t-"

"I get it NARUTO!" Robb yelled, pinching his nose; "Why would be the better question." Naruto could only laugh at the blush Robb was sporting and Catlynn? Well she was an inch near fainting. "So Arya is only my half-sister. Be as that may be; that still doesn't tell me what happened?"

"I think, and I'm only going off of speculation and what I know." Naruto started; "She could have been picked up by a recruiter to the Wall. If that is so true, she will be traveling off the Kings Road. I have scout looking at least in a ten miles radius of the road. When I know, you'll both know."

"You do that then. I'll have scouts work the north in case they crossed over already."  
>Naruto gave Robb a nod. Robb let out a sigh and went to help his mother grieve once more.<p>

A week went by since Naruto arrived in Winterfell. He taken refuge in the Winterfells Den; while it wasn't like Kings Landing with all the expensive and elegant decor; it had its own cryptic style that brought men and the occasional woman in to spend their silver and gold. Naruto was currently sitting on the window seal looking out into the Hold as people went by on the day to day business. Sansa was due to arrive soon and he would be present to meet her at the gates with her family. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach; one that was telling him something bad was going to happen once more. He looked off to the horizon and to his surprise he saw the Yellow Flags of House Baratheon come over the hill side soon flanked by the Grey Flags of House Stark. A smile comes over his face as he soon leapt from his perch and fell to the muddy streets below.

Naruto stood beside Robb as the small caravan of Baratheon and Stark men come into the courtyard soon followed by the Royal Carriage. Robb looked over at Naruto who only gave him a shrug as he was not informed of them using the carriage. The Carriage came to a stop before them and one of the Stark men went over to open the door. Sansa stepped out first, a smile on her face as she ran over to Robb and gave him a hug, soon to be engulfed in a family hug by Catlyn and Rickon. Bran…well it's not like the boy can stand. Soon after Sansa was one of her Handmaidens; the one Tyrion brought with him from his time at war. Naruto knew who she was and gave her a wink that mad her blush like crazy. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Robb.

"Thank you." Robb said.

"You welcome. Now have time with your sister. I have to make sure my men have lodging." Naruto answered before walking off to meet up with the Baratheon men. He lead them down court yard and over to the stabled before giving each of them a room in the Den…well it did cost them twenty gold dragons…but we won't get into that.

The funeral was long; Lords from each of the houses sworn to House Starks spoke for Eddard. Telling tales of battles and war; events where they seems at a loss and how they won. Some brought up Roberts Rebellion and even the Greyjoy's. Robb gave a few words for his father. Tears were shed and a wife became a widow; and children became fatherless. Naruto stood back in the shadows of the chambers; dressed in black as he gave his own respects to Eddard Stark. Once Eddard was moved to the Stark Family Crypt and everyone was cleared out, Naruto made his way down to give his word with the family. As if the Forgotten ones knew what was happening, the heavens opened up and wept with the Stark family.

The early mornings were never Naruto's favorite. He hated them with a passion. Stirring from his sleep; he rolled onto his back and looked up at the stone ceiling as a groan escaped his lips. Not feeling the need to move from the warmth that was his bed and laid there and went into a deep thought. Since his arrival; he had many War council meeting with the young Stark Lord, attempting to make some form of agreement. Sadly each one was met with non-negotiable odds. It was then he heard Catlyn volunteer to consult Renly and join forces. Naruto knew that an alliance with Renly and Robb would triple Renly already large numbers and give them an advantage over land. While he may be able to hold them off; it won't be for long. Pulling the fur pelts off his body and stretched in the bed and climbed out, stumbling over to the window to see the sun rise over the horizon once more.

**Westros: Kings Road**

Sansa left a few days prior and took the Baratheon men with her. So Naruto was forced to travel back to Kings Landing alone. Well, semi alone. He League members would watch over him for so far. But they had their jobs to hunt down his missing daughter. What was meant to be a lonely ride turn into something of a pleasure. He offered to take Catlyn to the cross road as her guard. Robb was against it completely. Not wanting to leave his mother with Naruto for too long. And it was a three day ride to the Cross Roads into the Storm Lands. And this is where we find our blond; upon his horse riding side by side with Catlyn Stark. They made idle conversation; just to pass the time. Mostly on how Arya grew up, how she missed the south and how she missed her husband. It was then that Catlyn asked a question on how Naruto grew up.

"Well…it's not a subject I enjoy talking about Lady Stark." Naruto answered with a smirk and a laugh. Catlyn rolled her eyes and sighed; "But I guess I can indulge you a little."

"I would very much enjoy that." Catlyn says with a smile.

"I grew up with my mother until I was six. Within the Red Keep of Kingslanding. I was privileged like all children of Lords. My older brother was out making a name for the family. Winning tourys and gold; spreading the house name throughout the realm. Sadly my father; Lord Tywin took me away from my mother and took me to Castlely Rock; where I meet my other brother and older sister. Cersei took a liking to me the moment she saw me. I was her younger brother, her little child to take care of. I loved Cersei, more than most would accept. When I was ten, my father gave me a task. Go out hunting and don't come back without something I killed." Catlyn let out a gasp at that. Why would Tywin do something like that? "So I left with only the clothes on my back and a simple spear I found in the armory. I spent a year out in the wilds; I come home with not only a wolf, but a Dire Fox as well. My father named me his heir that day. My eleventh summer was somewhat of a bore. I learned politics and customs. Taught how to speak and how to act from some of the lesser lords. Then I told my father I wanted to travel for a bit. He agreed, supplied me with anything I needed. I told him I needed a ship; and he bought me a ship. I sailed to Essos and spent three summers there. I learned the culture, the ethics and the people. I also meet the last to the Targaryen blood line. Then I was called back home to be fostered by Stannis. Stannis taught me everything I know; and I was his acting squire. He taught me the Art of War. How to read my enemies movements; how to command an army, a fleet, a military. I was fostered by him until I was sixteen; then again you should remember my fourteenth name day; you spent it with me; well under me." Catlyn gave Naruto's arm a slap with a glare. Naruto could only laugh as he gave her a wink; "So for the next eight summers; I served alongside my sister in the Kings court. Acting as her bodyguard and occasional emissary for the king. I ran important messages, treaties, and the occasional _love letters_. On my twenty-second name day; my father planned on consorting me to one of the daughters from Walter Frey. That didn't work out as well as he planned it to."

"Where have you been then Lord Naruto?"

"Everywhere from Esso the Dorne. I've been to the Walls twice; both times to gather reports." Naruto answered; "My favorite place I've been to would have to be the Valyrian Freehold. Such a magnificent place." They rode in silence for a bit, enjoying the warm mid-afternoon weather. The ride was slow, they was taking it easy and wanted to enjoy the sights.

"So you idolized Jamie?" She asked him.

"Not Jamie, my other brother."

"Tyrion?"

"Nope." Naruto replyed, before taking into silence of the ride.

"Naruto about that…week." Catlyn spoke up, after a brief silence.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"It was a…change in my life. I know I'm not the best mother and I know I've treat Jon with worst respect then he should have been given."

"Go on."

"But…you do know Eddard Legitimized Arya not out of fear; but out of respect to you." Naruto stopped his horse and looked over at her with a raised brow.

"Why would he do that?"

"To see if I could love a bastard child. And I do, I love both Arya and Jon. So I ask you this one thing. If you have the power; can your make Jon a lord of the North?" Naruto tilt his head to the side and let out a sigh. He have foreseen something like this was going to happen and he knew the answer was not going to be one she would want to hear.

"If I had that power; and not lose the respect of the people I will." Naruto kicked his horse and rode off; Catlyn tailing behind him.

**Westros: RiverLands; Kings Road**

Catlyn let out as sigh as she saw the Banner of House Tully waving in the wind. She was happy to come into the Riverlands. Naruto sat not that far from her on his horse, looking about. He only rode through the Riverlands and spent little time. While He did visit house Tully during his trips of the Kingdoms; he never took in the landscape. He brought his attention over to Catlyn and came up beside her. He could tell from the facial expression that she missed being here. She only road through the Riverlands to visit Kings Landing to accuse someone of trying to the kill her son. Naruto let out a sigh and ushered her to keep moving. He heard of bandits in the Riverlands; killing and kidnapping people. With himself acting as Lord and Protector of the Realm and Catlyn is the currently Lady Regent of the North. They both were high value targets as they can get.

They rode in haste, the road was smooth, and bumpy as the sun began to set on the two of them. While Catlyn was opposing to the idea the first night they set off; she grew used to sleep beside Naruto in his rather large tent he had packed. She just didn't like how Naruto liked to grope her in her sleep; and press himself against her rear end. Naruto found the two of them a clearing that was small, but well hidden from view of the road. Catlyn dismounted her horse and looked around; she felt like she was being watched by someone. She just couldn't figure out whom? Naruto stood next to her and followed her eye sight.

"Something wrong?" He asked; reaching behind his back to grip the hilts to his daggers.

"I feel like we are being watched and followed." She muttered in reply.

"I know the feeling." Naruto admitted; "Bandits mostly. Don't worry though; I'll protect you like I promised."

"As flattering as that may be Lord Naruto. I stay we keep riding into the night." Naruto looked at her with a raise brow and took a moment to think on it. While she did have a point and it would be safer to keep moving. He was tired and really, and I mean really wanted to get some sleep.

"We'll ride for a few more hours." Naruto groaned, mounting his horse once more. With that said, Naruto and Catlyn rode out of the clearing and back onto the king's road.

Ten minutes into their ride, Naruto ears picked up something in the trees and shrubs. He pulled his horse to a stop, looking around as Catlyn came to a stop next to him. His eyes narrowed as he reached for his daggers. He looked over at Catlyn and gave her a sigh and handed them over to her.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" She barked.

"You'll need them more than me. Trust me." He answered; "Keep heading south east and you should reach the Storm Lands. Follow the Banner of a Crowned Stag on a field of Green. You'll find Renly's Camp."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep our guest company." Naruto said, taking hold of the grip to his jian and ready himself; "Ride now." Catlyn took his word and rode off with haste. She knew she was right when she felt they were being followed and watched. Now Naruto was going to hold them off for her. She was going to have to repay him somehow when they next meet. Naruto pulling the blade out just a little and look around the open field; "Come on, let us be civil." He called out; "And I promise not to kill you all."

**Westros: Kings Landing; Red Keep.**

Tryion had the biggest headache of his life. Tasked with looking over the kingdoms while Naruto was away sounded a whole lot easier than Naruto made it out to be. Now he understood why Naruto spends so much time traveling; why Robert was always in a whore house and why the Mad King became the Mad King. This job was the worst of the worst. And Tryion was only the Hand of the King; not even the king. He was happy he had his sell sword; Bronn; whom he hired to act as his bodyguard to keep him company. Bronn brought up good points that; if wasn't so highly illegal and dangerous; could bring benefits.

Tryion let out a sigh as he sat in the Hand of the King's office, tossing back another chalice of wine before refilling the cup. Scout reports came in on the daily and it was starting to look like Stannis was preparing to siege the city. While he had the manpower to hold the walls and protect the city; he knew he could stop Stannis from laying siege from afar. Stannis is a military commander and a Navel Expert. And with a navy, Stannis doesn't need to touch land to make their lives living hell. Tryion knows that, he knows what's at stake and fear's for the worst. So this is the reason he finds himself in the company of the small council. Lord Bealish, Master Varys and the City Watch Captain.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asks, looking down at the map of Kings Landings walls and gates; "I've already figured he'll strike Mudd Gate and we are making preparations to defend it. I now need a plan to stop his ships."

"We can throw rocks at them." Joffery muttered, although he was given the right to sit in the meeting; he wasn't much allowed to talk. Which angered him; but only a little.

"Rocks?"

"Yeah, is that the reason we have catapults and shit?" Joffery stood from his seat in the corner to take on at the table; "I mean, we have to defend my city."

"While it is a good idea nephew; your uncle will sure to expect that." Joffery let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"Why don't just ask Uncle Naruto. I'm sure if he said to toss rocks at the ships. You all be happy to do it."

"You have the wrong idea of your uncle." Tyrion stated, "He knows how to fight in an army and lead a navy. But at the moment he is off doing business in the north."

"More like he is francizing with the enemy. We should lay siege to all of the north. Make them bend knee to us; like they did with the Targaryens." Tyrion let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He was getting too old for his nephews shit.

"How much time do we have?" He asked; it was an open question.

"From what our scouts are able to find out. A months' time; give or take the wind." Lord Varys said; "We might want to start now." Tyrion pulled out form his ever so resourceful sack, schemes for the ballista design that the Knights Watch use along the walls. He also presented designs for other siege style weapons. Joffery took an instant interest at the designs.

"Where did you find these at?" He asked.

"The Wall was generously happy to lend me the designs. We can have them build and mounted on the walls before months end."

"Could I…once ones is built test it out?" Everyone looked at Joffery before chuckling a little. It gave Tyrion ideas on how to keep his nephew occupy.

"Why don't I leave you in charge of having them built and working properly? You can be our…War Minister." Joffery didn't know what that was; but it sounded like an important job and once that he could use to gain access to the throne. Joffery took the offer without even thinking it over. Taking the plans from the table and rushing off to get them done.

"That should keep him occupy for a while. Now, what is this I hear about us having storage full of Wildfire?"

**Essos: Qarth**

Daenerys stood window side looking out into the ocean blue water of the Summer Sea. Before her was one of her three dragons; Drogon in which she was trying t teach to breath fire. After a well deserved bath and freshen up; Daenerys took time to learn what she could about the '_Great City that ever is or will be' _called Qarth. While she enjoys the generosity and the gift she was being given and everything felt okay. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on in the background. Whispers were being shared and this Xaro Xhoan Daxos was ever so...happy with her. And then there is the issue with everyone wanting to see her Dragons. It was putting her on edge. She was just grateful to have Jorah at her side.

"Khaleesi!" Doreah, one of Daenerys handmaidens shouted, snapping Daenerys out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for a while now." Doreah says; "What did you brother said about them?" Daenerys scoffed and walked away from the window, putting Drogon back into its cage.

"My brother knew nothing about dragons, no matter how much he said he was one." She admitted; "He was stupid."

"But cute." Doreah muttered, but Daenerys heard her; "But look what Xaro gave you? Isn't it beautiful?" Doreah held up a blue silk dress with golden flacks and beads on it. Daenerys gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"I think we should leave." She said as the door to her room open and Jorah walked in.

"I agree Khaleesi." He said. Resting his hand on the grip to his sword as he looked around the room; "But our esteem caretaker has invited you to a gallery in the courtyards." Daenerys let out a sigh and nod her head, motioning for her hand maidens to dress her.

People stood about, gossiping and talking amongst themselves. Daenerys stood alongside Xaro; listening to him talk about the city. It wasn't even holding her interest; she only wanted to get on with things and find out how she can get across the Narrow. Jorah wasn't that far behind her. While not completely in armor; he was still dressed for any occasion. He was also overly tense; he couldn't relax in the city. It was like everything and everyone was planning something. He could only hope that Daenerys could sway the members of the Thirteen to give her want she needs. Another day nor week in this city; and he felt someone was going to do something. He was snapped out of his stupor when he saw a lightly cloak figure standing in the corner of the courtyard. He looked over to see Daenerys talking with two of her Dortharki warriors and then back to the corner to see the cloak person gone. Drawing his sword out, he looked around; seeing the cloak come and go from his vision.

"Halt!" He yelled. He could see the cloak person move its head as everyone in the courtyard looked in its direction. Jorah ducked down as a pair of knives flew over head; "Arrest em." He ordered; being backed up with a similar order from Xaro.

The cloak person started to duck and weave between the spear and sword attacks. What surprised everyone was that the cloak person didn't kill any of them. All the attacked from the person only crippled the others. Then everyone in the courtyard saw a trail of bright scarlet fly around as the cloak on the person came off. A long leg sweep; knocking two of the Qartheen guards onto the back; the person turned to look at Jorah and crew. A killer figure, curves in the right spots, a light carmel tan skin tone. Bright golden-brown eyes the glow in contrast to the ankle length scarlet hair that was held in a high ponytail with a set of chop sticks. The female wore light cloth cloths that were only a single sleeve and show her midriff and matching loin cloth that wrapped around her right thigh. On her back was a set of short swords that no one present ever seen.

"Who are you assassin?" Xaro Xhoan Doxas demanded. The female said no words; to which Xaro ordered the guards to detain her; "Fine, we shall have your head. Any last words?" Forced onto her knees as a guard came into the courtyard holding a giant axe; she looked around before locking eyes with Jorah.

"May the Father of understanding guide my blade." She said. Jorah raied a brow before letting out a gasp.

"Hold it." He said, walking up to her; "Repeat that again."

"May. The. Father. Of. Understanding. Guide. MY. Blade." She repeated. Jorah stood up and looked over to Daenerys.

"She's a member of the League I told you about. She is an assassin. But to kill whom?"

"My assignment is to watch the Targaryen child." The prisoner said; breaking her right arms loose to draw out another knife.

"Watch me?" Daenerys asked. The prisoner gave a nod; "By whose orders?"

"The Great Dragon." She answered.

"Who are you?"

"You can call this one Nariko." The now named Nariko declared.

"Take her to my chambers." Daenerys ordered as Xaro try to sway her otherwise.

Nariko stood in an closed off room; surrounded by Dothraki guards. Before her was Jorah and Daemerys; both sporting confused looks on their faces. She knew her cover was blown; and it would only be a matter of time before someone came to clean house with her. She didn't care if she was going to be killed; all that mattered was that Deanerys was safe. She was brought out of her thoughts when Jorah opened his mouth to speak.

"What is your assignment?" He asked her.

"To watch, observe and protect the Targaryen children. The last of the dragon blood line." Nariko answered.

"You failed that when my brother died." Deanerys barked; "Viserys died already." Nariko looked at her with a confused look.

"Who is this Viserys?"

"My older brother. He was a Dragon and he did. I am the last of the Targaryen blood." Deanerys was angered at how this lady who was supposes to protect her; failed to protect her brother. Not that she actually cared.

"I was only told of two dragons. One in Westros, the other in Essos. I was sent to watch over you while my partner watches over the one is Westros."

"Who is that?" Jorah asked, he had a person in mind. But that would make Deanerys not a queen if it was true.

"He is not to be spoken of." Nariko said; "All that is known; is that you've met him before and will meet again under different circumstances. And by the bonding of two dragons, the known world will be bathed in blood and fire and they will hear him roar." Deanerys didn't like how that sounded.

"Keep her in sight Ser Jorah. She is yours to watch." Deanerys said; "She will come in handy in the near future. And she has skills that I will have used of." Nariko tilted her head to the side a little before smirking and bowed her head; her right fist over her heart. The League of symbolic bow.

**Westros: Riverland Unknown Location.**

Naruto could only groan as he was rudely woken up. Rubbing his head; his vision was blurred; movements sloppy and uncoordinated. He groan and grumble; getting onto his hands and feet as he hacked up blood and mud. He gave his surroundings a look around; taking in everything before him. He could feel the tug on the back of his mind; Kurama wanted to talk for some damn reason. With a reluctant growl; he sat back and closed his eyes.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked and thought.

'**Be more respectful brat.' **Kurama barked; **'You got yourself caught by a bunch of low rate wannabe thugs. What the fucking hell kit!'**

'Easy on the cursing and don't remind me.' Naruto groan, falling back into the mud; 'Where are we?'

'**I can't tell. You were knocked out when they brought you here. Can't be hundred percent yet.'**

'Any guess?'

'**Harrenhal comes to mind.' **Kurama said as Naruto opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by people in rags and covered in mud.

"Oh fuck me." He got to his feet and stabled himself to stand. He looked around once more; this time taking in everything around him and started to see that he was indeed at Harrenhal. He looked around a bit more, seeing people walking about in misery and the sounds of torture taking place. He let out a sigh falling back against the wooden post fence to look around some more. He knew he was in deep shit now. Harrenhal had its curse, and while he did not believe he was in any danger; he was a lord; in Harrenhal.

"By the Forgotten ones; please protect me." He mumbled.

**Westros: Riverlands; Harrenhal**

The days at Harrenhal seem to blur together. Naruto watched as a guard could come over to the pin; pick a person at random and torture them to death to repeat the process once more afterwards. Day in and day out. Naruto while lucky enough not to be picked; had to watch the few people he got to know die a painful death. Naruto spent a good week trying to figure a way out. But no matter what he came up with; he knew he wouldn't make it a day away from the place. One; he had no weapons besides his fist…if you can count them as one. Two; he never been to Harrenhal so he had no clue on where to travel to. Three; he found his daughter and a boy he knew he was going to either kill or hate with a passion soon. And Lastly; he was just picked by the tortures.

Naruto let out a grunt as he was forcefully pushing into a wooden chair. He looked around confused as the men who dealt the torture stood before him.

"We are going to ask you some questions. You answer them and we won't torture you too much." The Tickler, the main man doing the torture.

"Fuck off." Naruto spitted; "Do you have any clue who I am?!"

"Is there silver in the village?" The Tickler asked.

"If there was, they are cutting on their taxes." Naruto stated, only to receive a punch to the face.

"Is there silver in the village?"

"Hell if I fucking know you cunts!"

"Where is the Brotherhood?" Naruto raised a brow at the question; "Where is the Brotherhood?"

"First rule of the Brotherhood, don't talk about the Brotherhood." Naruto stated with a straight face. The tickler motioned to his counterpart to fetch the bucket; which found purchase on Naruto's stomach with a rat inside. Naruto knew this torture; they were going to heat up the bucket, forcing the rat to find a way out. Through him.

"I'll ask again; where is the brotherhood."

"We already established you don't talk about the brother hood." Naruto said with a smirk as he watches the Ticklers counterpart bring a touch under the metal bucket to heat it up.

"Where is the Brotherhood?!" Naruto winced a little as the rat began to claw at his stomach; trying to find a way out.

"Where is the brotherhood?"

"Don't talk about the Brotherhood." Naruto groaned; feeling the rat claw at him. He gave them all a smirk, taking the pain like it was nothing. The Tickler gave another motion and the touch to the bucket got closer to the rat. The rat screamed and cried, fighting its way from the heat and into Naruto's stomach.

Everything went silent and dead. The sound of hooves pounding the ground in rapid session was heard. Everyone turned head towards the wide opening to Harrenhal to see crimson upon gold flags come riding in. Naruto smirked and looked over towards the two tortures and opened his mouth.

"Ya'll gonna be dead, real soon." Naruto said as he father came riding in with command and dominance.

Tywin Lannsiter sat upon his horse, his eyes wide as he stared at his heir and son strapped to a chair, going through torture.

"Release my son." He muttered, ever so clearly and with power. The tickler gave a shakey nod before turning around to untie Naruto. Only to receive a foot to the chin, and a spit of blood into the air as his neck snapped back.

"Last time I ever travel through the Riverlands without my babies." Naruto said, breaking the leather bind and standing up; "Sup pops."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you all for reading. Please be kinda enough to leave a review and subscribe to the story.<strong>

**This show is brought to you by LordofLust's: One Big play. Link is below.**

** s/10772482/1/One-Big-Play**


End file.
